From Priest to Prince
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Abel is forced to take the throne of The New Human Empire under the alias Prince Vladimir Vradica while Seth goes after Cain. Cain pitches the Vatican and Albion against the Empire, but can Abel hold his own agaisnt them or will he fail? Abel&Asta pairing
1. An Imperial Decree

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 1

An Imperial Decree

Summary: Seth leaves to go after Cain alone and gives instructions for Duchess Mirka Fortuna that if she does not return in 2 months that her elder brother Abel will take her place as Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica and if 3 months pass after that he will become Emperor. Reluctant at first Abel finally takes on his new hiddened identity but becoming prince is a hard road for not only Abel but both Mirka and Ion who are trying to teach him the ways of an a nobelman. But things only get worse when Cardinal Francesco sees the change of rulers a weak spot and time to attack the Empire. Cain gets wind of the possible war and pitches both Albion and the Vatican against the Empire. Can Emperor Abel stop the war without revealing himself or will everything go up in smoke? This will be the final battle between Cain and Abel. Who will win? This is also a really good story for Abel and Asta love pairing fans.

* * *

(Into by the writers) 

Vicantis: This humorous piece was sparked by an idea of Millie M. Banshee's, and she asked me to help collaborate.

M.M. Banshee: Why, I don't know, but this idea came into my mind one night but I never really thought about writing it until I told Vicantis about it, at college no less.

Vicantis: Really? I thought it was sparked by our conversation on your fic "The lost priest: side story", where Alucard calls Abel "Your highness".

M.M. Banshee: Well… Actually it was a little before that. This story you're about to read became a little of the ending for the side story. In fact later in the main stream story "The Lost Priest" everyone does find out that Abel is the older brother to Seth. But that's not until a long while from now.

Vicantis: Ooohhh….spoiler….sounds like our poor little Priest is in for a bit of trouble from Asta when that happens. Oh well, Tres will save him. And oooh…I know a few other things that are going to happen that she has told me, but I'm not sharing. Anyway, shall we get this fic started?

M.M. Banshee: Yes, we shall. This story is just for laughs; not to be taken seriously, but that's not to say that is purely comedy. It does have some really serious parts in it, too. This will have an actual story with an actual plot, so this is worth reading. So far this seems to be an original idea and I hope it turns out to be a good story.

Vicantis: Alright folks you heard her, go read, enjoy and Please for Mercy's sake, Review!!!!

M.M. Banshee: Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis do not own Trinity Blood. We don't own so you don't sue. 

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/Writing_

Spoken written word

* * *

It was a day like most days in the Empire. Everything was in a constant haze from the UV filter that surrounded the whole capital city, Byzantium. People went on about their lives like most days, but at one large estate a messenger from the Empress delivered a very important letter to Duchess Mirka Fortuna.

Mirka looked down at the large envelope in her thin hands. It was edged in gold with only the words Mirka Fortuna written in fancy handwriting on the front but as she turned the envelope over she found it sealed with a forest green colored wax with the crest of the Empress on it.

It wouldn't be the first time her Majesty had sent Mirka a letter like this one. In the past, letters like these were usually orders to be carried out. However, this letter struck the Duchess oddly. It was a rather large envelope, larger than usual.

She carefully pulled off the wax seal and pulled out three pieces of fine parchment and another letter in a smaller envelope. She looked at the envelope to find it addressed to the Vatican for Father Abel Nightroad with postage even. She puzzled over it for a moment before setting it down on a table as she took a seat. Mirka then unfold the parchment and began to read the fancy writing that was none other's than Augusta's.

_Dear Duchess Mirka Fortuna, _

_I am writing you this letter for reasons the will only be disclosed to you and to you alone. I will have left the Empire by the time you receive this message. I have found a clue to Contra Mundi's whereabouts and I have gone after him. I ask you again to play as me until I return. _

_However, if I do not return in 2 months I want you to send the addressed letter to the Vatican where it will be given to Abel Nightroad. What I am about to tell you now has been a very closely guarded secret of mine and I ask you to please not to tell anyone else. _

_Father Abel Nightroad is my elder brother as is Contra Mundi a. k. a. Cain Nightlord. What may happen in the future may change the Empire as we all know it. If the two months are over with and I still have not returned the letter addressed to Abel will instruct him to take my place. Abel does have leadership skills but as for actually putting them to good use, let's just he abused them once before...as did I long ago. _

_However, over the many years that have passed I know my dear brother has changed drastically. I know he will not abuse his powers this time. In fact I think Abel fears a leadership role. He doesn't want to repeat a past mistake that he, I, and Cain committed centuries ago. But despite that, with the right incentive, Abel will take the throne as Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica, and still playing the role of my elder brother. You will find a closet in my room full of papers that will "prove" Vladimir is my elder brother, why he was never chosen to rule before, and why he was never known about until now. _

_Unfortunately, like myself, Abel will have to be hidden from the public eye. But unlike me he doesn't need to be hidden completely. A mask and a voice modifier will be enough to conceal him assuming he can put on good enough act. You will have to teach him the ways of the Empire and to act with the dignity and grace of a noble, which sadly he never really had in the first place. _

_Now on a final note; if I do not turn in 3 months after Abel becomes prince he will become the new permanent ruler as Emperor. Because by then there may be no guarantee that I'm still alive. I know this thought is hard to swallow and it was hard enough to write but this may be the future of the Empire. This is a lot to ask of you but I know you have everything it takes to make sure everything gets done properly and flawlessly. _

_Everything you need for yourself and him has already been made and taken care of right down to the clothes and favorite foods. I hope it doesn't come to where Abel will have to take my place. I hope to see you and my Empire again soon. Take good care and I wish you all the best. _

_Sincerely, _

_Augusta Vradica _

_P.S. Memorize this letter and then burn it to keep it out of the wrong hands, also hide the letter to Abel. Make sure no one ever sees it. _

Mirka stared at the letter as her right eye twitched slightly. Good God in Heaven what was the Empress thinking? This was more than just an order or a mission it was practically a long winded goodbye letter and short will and testament. She didn't even want to think about what might happen to Augusta.

More importantly how was The New Human Empire going to handle Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica if she never returned? How was she for that matter? Teach him to have dignity and grace? Oh, this wasn't going to be good. Especially after hearing what Astharoche had said about her Tovarish's klutz attacks, table manners, some manners just in general, loud mouth, forgetfulness, slight stupidity, and the list only goes on. What was her Majesty thinking?

Well, perhaps, Astharoche just exaggerated a bit but then again… She could only hope that Augusta would make it back to Empire safe and sound before the two months were up. It wasn't that Mirka disliked Abel she was quite found of him even after meeting for that short little bit of time. It's just that it will take him a long time to learn everything and…

Mirka shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had other things to worry about. She had to take the Empress's place now. She shouldn't worry about Abel until later. She needed to get to the palace and quickly take over for Augusta before anyone got curious about her Majesty's whereabouts.

* * *

(2 Months Later)

Abel and Ion finally had returned to Rome 3 days ago after finding nothing but dead ends. It would give Abel and Ion a few days of rest and maybe find some new information. After all Rome was large hub someone somewhere may have heard or seen something related to the Rosen Kreuz Orden.

Today was the first day Caterina had seen Abel and Ion since they embarked on their hunt for Contra Mundi in over 4 months ago. Just last night as she looked through her mail she received an unusual letter addressed to Father Abel. There was no return address on it, so she did not know where it came from to begin with. It had to be something important seeing on how the envelope was edged in real gold.

"So, you have found nothing on the Rosen Kreuz recently," Caterina asked, looking at Abel and Ion, who had thick cloak over his head.

"No. I was hoping we could find some leads back here in Rome," Abel answered, flatly. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you earlier."

"Is that so," she sighed as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled the letter. "I'm glad you stopped by. This letter was delivered yesterday. There is no return address and it's addressed to you oddly enough."

"To me," Abel looked somewhat shocked. "Who would be sending me letters?"

"I don't know but judging from the quality of paper, ink, and gold leaf it would be from someone very important," she said, handing the silvered haired man the letter. "There is a crest on the back in green wax sealing the letter closed. I don't recognize it."

"Really," Abel mused looking at the front of the letter as Ion looked up underneath to just make out the crest as Abel flipped it over. "Huh, this is different…"

"That's the Empress's crest," Ion spoke up as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Her Majesty uses that seal for orders, missions, and summons."

"I wonder what Seth wants," Abel said, plainly.

"Seth," Caterina repeated quizzically.

**STOOOOMP!**

"OWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Abel bit out, jumping up and down on one foot, glaring at Ion.

"You will refer to My Lady as Empress Augusta Vradica!" Ion snapped, not liking the informal tone Abel was using. "As far as I know only Queen Esther is allowed to call her by that name!"

"Aren't you allowed," Abel blinked.

"Yes, but I will never address her Majesty in such an informal way," the young Methuselah count huffed. "It's undignified for someone of lower rank to speak to their superior as though they were on the same level."

"Alright, I get the point," Abel moaned, hearing Caterina stifle a chuckle at how Ion just chewed him up and spat back out. "I heard that, Your Eminence."

Caterina just smiled and shrugged as Abel broke the seal on the letter and pulled out 3 pieces of fine parchment. He unfold them and then adjusted his glasses. He began to read it to himself quietly until his eyes nearly shot of his head as the pieces of parchment landed gracefully on the marbled floor. He had gotten no father than the second paragraph.

"Abel, what's the matter," Caterina asked, getting out of her seat and hurried over to him. "What's wrong?"

"No, no, no, no!" Abel said quickly as Caterina picked the letter off the floor. "I would never happen! She can't be—"

"She can't be, what," Ion asked as Caterina looked down at the parchment in her hands.

"Dearest Abel, 

"If you have received this letter than two months have passed since I have ventured out to look for Cain myself. I had found a lead and I went after him alone. Duchess Mirka Fortuna has been in my place for the last two months ruling the Empire. I had instructed her that if I remain absent for 2 months to send you this letter. 

"What I am about to ask of you is very important and I please ask you to carry out my wishes, for I may no longer be alive by the time you read this letter. I'm having a hard time writing you this letter but I must have my wishes known to you. Is this how far you got, Abel?" she looked from the letter to see Abel staring sadly at the floor.

Abel nodded.

"Do you want it back," she asked, holding the letter out to him as looked at it as if wanted cry.

"Why would the Empress write such a message to you, Father Abel," Ion asked as Abel reach out and took the parchment back for the Cardinal. "Why would she go after Contra Mundi by herself?"

Abel didn't answer him as he looked back down at the pieces of parchment and cleared the knot from his throat.

"Abel, my wishes are not simple and I'm asking a lot from you to carry them out. The last time you were in the Empire when we talked and I asked if wanted to stay in the Empire with me I really meant it. Although at that time you staying in the outer world was the best but I'm now asking you to return to the Empire with Ion Fortuna for that very reason I wanted you to stay in the first place. From here on out, Abel, my—"

"Now what's the matter," Ion asked as Abel glared at the paper wide-eyed again. "Give it to me!"

Ion snatched the parchment from Abel's hands before the priest could register what happened and skimmed the letter until found the sentence he started.

"From here on out, Abel, my BIG BROTHER— WHAT! HOLD ON YOU'RE— You can't be! I mean you two don't even look—!"

"Give it back," Abel snapped, trying to take the letter out of Ion's hand but Ion quickly pulled out of Abel's reach. "Ion, give it back!"

"From here on out, Abel, my big brother, I ask you serve as the next ruler of The New Human Empire! You will become Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica! Mirka is the only one to know who you really are. No one else is know, so don't tell anyone, not even Ion— I don't believe this! Only Grandmother was to know!"

"Give it back here," Abel lunged at the count but only succeeded in landing on his face as Ion jumped back. "ION, HAND IT OVER!"

"NO WAY! Everything has been prepared for your arrival as the new ruler! You will be wearing a mask to conceal your face and a voice modifier to hind your voice. Mirka, will teach you everything you need to know to replace me—WAAAAAH!"

Abel took another lunge at Ion but Ion ducked and ran behind Caterina. Abel slid on floor into a wall face first.

"Count Ion, what are you doing," Caterina asked. "Abel, stop it!"

"But—but he has my letter," Abel whined, holding a bloody nose.

"Well, you shouldn't have given it him in the first place," She snorted, crossing her arm.

"I didn't give to him he stole it from me!" Abel protested, sounding like a little kid. "Give it back!"

"Finally, if three months have passed by since you've taken the throne as prince and I have not returned you will, by law, become the next Emperor of the Empire. You will become their father as I was their mother. This is not something I ask lightly of you. I know asking you to become a leader figure again like this is asking the blind to see. I know you don't want to repeat the same mistakes when you too were once Contra Mundi. Holy shit! Is she serious?"

"Ion Fortuna, give it back to me right now!" Abel bellowed, trying grab hold of Ion as they ran around Caterina.

"You know the smaller the object the harder it is to catch." Ion grinned, running around an irate Cardinal with Abel on his heels. "But you have changed since then and I know you won't make that mistake ever again. We have both learned from our past mistake and lost more than we could ever imagine. I ask you as the Empress, as your little sister, to take the throne in my stead. Forever yours, Seth Nightroad. Here's your letter back."

Ion stopped dead in his tracks and handed the letter back to a huffy Abel. Abel snatched away quickly and glared at Ion.

"You handed it back to me AFTER you finished reading it," Abel moaned.

"So," Ion said, sarcastically. "This is pay back for when you knew I hadn't eaten all night and you were hogging all the food and keeping it out of my reach!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Caterina shouted, her voice echoing down the hall. "Both of you sit down now! MOVE IT!"

Both men took a seat in front of Caterina's desk as she sat down behind it in a huff. Honestly two grown men fighting over a letter and causing a ruckus in her office was positively idiotic. She reached into her drawer again and pulled out some tissue and handed it to Abel.

"What's this for," he asked, looking at the tissue.

"Your nose is bleeding," she grumbled in annoyance as Abel grinned sheepishly and tore some pieces to stick up his nose. "Now that you have all calmed down let's talk about this in a civilized manner, shall we? Father Abel, let me see the letter."

Abel handed it back to Caterina and she skimmed over it a couple of times as the room remained silent. She then let out a long sigh and looked back up Abel.

"It says that only Duchess Mirka is to know of your true identity but Ion and I both know, so what now," Caterina asked as Abel shrugged.

"We just don't tell her," Abel said with a weak grin.

"That's not going to work. Grandmother can easily get any secrete out of me without hardly even trying," Ion moaned.

"Well, I guess it'll be alright if you know. I mean there's no way to change what just happened, right," Abel said, plainly. "Besides you're my friends and I trust you."

"Thanks," Caterina rolled her eyes. "Your Highness, when are you planning on leaving for the Empire?"

"I'm not," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going. I'm not going to be any leading authority."

"But, Abel, you have to," Ion snapped. "You're her brother! By law the throne goes the next of kin or to the next highest ranking nobleman if there are no kinsmen. You don't have a choice; you're the next of kin!"

"No, I'm not going to become prince and I'm most definitely not going to become Emperor," Abel bit back. "I'm not a good leader figure! The things of I've done… I can't forgive myself!"

"Abel, that was centuries ago," Caterina argued. "You will do the Empire some good, I think. Forget the past and carry out your sister's wishes. They may be her last wishes, so wouldn't you like to honor them instead of hiding behind excuses?"

"But what about my duties as an AX agent and my obligations to the Church? What about them I can't just quit now," Abel protested but Caterina just glared at him.

"That may be true but I have the authority to strip you of your title as a clergyman," Caterina said in a hard tone, pulling out a small folder full of papers. "All I have to do is sign off on these and put your name on them and anything to do with the Church and you will no longer apply."

"Don't," Abel said looking panicked as she started to sign off on the papers. "Your Eminence, please, stop!"

"There must not be any direct ties between you and the Church. Also without you taking the throne the peace treaties will never be fully realized by both humans and Methuselah. You need to take the throne, Abel," she snapped bitterly, but her eyes told another story of sadness. "You have nowhere else to go but to the Empire. I'm sorry but it must be done. I'm going to need your gun and your AX ID card back now."

Abel said nothing but reached into his pocket, pulling out his ID card along with candy wrappers. He then took of his gun harness with the gun and set it down on the desk. Ion caught a clue from the tension in the air to let the two of them be alone for a while. He pulled his hood back over his head, and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Why do you want me to take control of the Empire so much," Abel asked with some contempt. "You've already made your treaties, right?"

"Abel, both sides have to be willing to uphold them. The Empire has no leading figure and the treaties are still in their infancy stages. The treaties could easily die if no one on their side is willing to help move them forward," Caterina said, closing the folder. "Please, Abel, do it. Or everything you and I have both have strived for will be meaningless."

Abel remained quiet, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew that the Cardinal was right but… He didn't want to repeat his mistake. They if power corrupts then absolute power must corrupt absolutely. And he would have absolute power. One the world's largest super powers, the Empire, all in his hands. Who says he wouldn't go back to way he was all those years ago.

"Do you think it's easy for me to let you go like this," she asked as Abel looked up at her to see tears run down her reddening cheeks. "Abel, you've been with for me for 11 years now. You've protected and guided me but now it's time I let you go. You were my childhood hero and always will be, but you've played the knight for far too long. Now it's time you become the prince."

Caterina covered her face with her hands as more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want him to leave but it was for the greater good of the world. What is one person's pain compared to whole world's happiness? She then felt strong arms pull her into a warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart and staggered breathing.

Abel, too, was crying as he held onto her tightly. He had watched her grow up under his wing to become one the most powerful figures in the world. She became his master and he was her obedient servant. He was the knight that saved the princess and served under her reign for 11 year, but now it was his turn to reign. The knight has now become the prince and can no longer serve his princess in the same manner he had done for so many years.

He brought a gloved hand up to one her reddened cheeks and wiped a tear away. She then looked up at him as he looked down at her still holding onto her. Their eyes met for what may their last time as their lips met for the first and last time. They then heard the door handle rattle.

"Cater—never mind," William said, closing the door shut quickly again, his face bright pink, leaving Abel and Caterina staring in horror at the door.

"I told you not to open it," Ion said, looking at William's sheepish looking face.

"I'll listen next time," he swallowed, running and hand through his brown hair. "Geez… That's like walking in on your parents when they're…"

"You don't need to go any farther with that analogy, Father," Ion said, turning pink himself and pulled the hood over his face even more.

"True enough," he said, pulling out his pipe and matches and started walking back down the hall. "See you later, Ian."

"That's Ion!"

"Sorry, close enough, right?"

"Whatever," the count moaned, leaning up against the wall. _Way to go Abel. Now you'll never want to leave for the Empire._

(A/N That's all we wrote for now we hope you enjoyed this. Just us this does become very deep story. We have the plot all written out already and we know most everything that's going to happen and you're all going to this.)

Millie M. Banshee

Vicantis

Stories of Intrest by these Authors (Namely us!)

Vicantis:

**Gundam Angel** - The G-boys meet a new pilot for Operation Meteor. Only this one, is a girl. (Cat: Gundam Wing/AC)

**What If?** - What if Naruto had been acknowledged and had a mentor from the time he was six? What if Haku didn't die in Wave Country and was a demon vessel? What if there were others like Gaara and Naruto? Seven others? To make nine? What if?... (Cat: Naruto)

Millie M. Banshee:

**The Lost Priest** - The Hellsing Organization has been dispactched to a small church where they believe there is a repeat of Cheddar. They don't only find the vampire but an odd priest named Father Abel Nightroad. Xover Trinity Blood. (Cat: Hellsing)

**The Lost Priest: Side Story** - Placed after chap 10. Alucard takes Abel, Seras, & Asta out to do a little shopping for his master's b-day. But where he takes them to go shopping could end up getting them in a lot of trouble. There's a surprise xover inside this xover. One shot (Cat: Hellsing)

**Cardinal Feathers** - WARNING: LIME. The young cardinal waits for a nightly visist from a dear friend but gets so much more then she bargained for. Her life will no longer be the same after that night and he was going to make sure of it. One Shot (Cat: Trinity Blood)


	2. Starts with Goodbye

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 2

Starts with Goodbye

(A/N We kind of got a large lack of reviews but maybe we'll get more as we go on. Oh well.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time) 

He brought a gloved hand up to one of her reddened cheeks and wiped a tear away. She then looked up at him as he looked down at her still holding onto her. Their eyes met for what may their last time as their lips met for the first and last time. They then heard the door handle rattle.

"Lady Cater—never mind," William said, closing the door shut quickly, his face bright pink, leaving Abel and Caterina staring in horror at the door.

"I told you not to open it," Ion said, looking at William's sheepish looking face.

"I'll listen next time," he swallowed, running and hand through his brown hair. "Geez… That's like walking in on your parents when they're…"

"You don't need to go any farther with that analogy, Father," Ion said, turning pink himself and pulled the hood over his face even more.

"True enough," he said, pulling out his pipe, matches, and started walking back down the hall. "See you later, Ian."

"That's Ion!"

"Sorry, close enough, right?"

"Whatever," the count moaned, leaning up against the wall. _Way to go, Abel. Now you'll never want to leave for the Empire._

* * *

(Present) 

Abel closed his small tattered suitcase tight and grabbed the handle lifting it off the bed. This would be the last time he would ever see his room here in the Vatican. Granted it wasn't much, just a dresser with a small mirror, one lone bed, a night stand with a lamp, and a nice view overlooking the gardens.

He let out a long sigh and he looked at the barren stone walls. He was clothed back in his black and white attire he had worn when had first traveled with Ion and Esther to The New Human Empire. He already missed those long heavy robes that rested folded on what was his bed with his shoes included.

He turned off the small lamp by his bed, watching the moon take over for the lighting. He walked to the door, opened it, and closed it tightly for the last time. With suitcase in hand, Abel walked down the nicely lit halls covered with paintings and beautiful ornaments. Abel wondered just how many of these beautiful items he would remember that hung neatly on the walls when he was gone.

Abel soon made his way down to one of the few elevators in the Vatican. He looked at the pretty wooden pattern that covered the doors. Would he remember the how each piece wood was set to make trees, hillsides, and a river? He noticed for the first time that the flowers were mother of pearl as were the clouds and the sun with its rays.

He then looked at the stairwell with the door wide open. It would be faster to take elevator but Abel was in no hurry to leave. He slowly marched down the nice spiral wooden stairs. Abel stopped at the ground floor and pushed the door open, slowly. He walked into the Grand Foyer with its marble floors, large, carved stone columns, beautiful arches, and boundless space. He saw the small figure of Ion, standing by the main doors beside his old partner, Father Tres Iqus.

He knew why Tres was there with Ion. One for the protection of the young Count, two so the young Count wouldn't feel so awkward, and three to escort them off the Vatican grounds. Abel took a deep breath and he made his way across the large vast space that was the Grand Foyer, which suddenly seemed smaller now that he knew he could no longer drag his feet to delay leaving.

Ion watched as Abel made his way towards them. His arms were at his side and his head hung low with his right leg lightly kicking his tattered suitcase. The young Count knew Abel didn't want to leave his life here but it was for the greater good of the Empire, no, the world that he left his life as a priest to become a prince.

Abel soon came to a stop before Ion and Tres, looking at his refection in the shiny marble floor. He could also see Tres and Ion looking at him in the smooth surface that he stood on. He remembered the first time when Leon showed him a dirty trick using this very floor. When a nun or any young lady had on a skirt that did not fully touch the ground and with the right lighting the floor could be used to look up their skirts. He blushed slightly at the memory when Leon showed him it could be done using poor Esther as a demonstration. Damn, he was going to miss this place and everyone in it.

"Abel Nightroad, are you ready for your departure of the Vatican grounds," Tres asked, rattling the ex-priest out of his solemn stupor.

"Yes," Abel chocked out as tears slowly slid out of crystal blue eyes, down his pale cheeks, and drip off his jaw bone to the floor.

"Follow me. I will escort out of the main gates of the Vatican. From there, I will be forced to no longer accompany you and the Count of Memphis," Tres deadpanned, opening the large doors. "Abel Nightroad, as soon as you leave the main gates you will no longer be welcomed as a priest or as a citizen. If you have any unfinished business here please report the matters to me before you walk out of the gates so they may be completed promptly. Can you comply with these rules?"

"You really know how to make someone feel better, don't you," Ion bit out at the android. "Can't you tell Abel's not—"

"I have no unfinished business here and I fully understand the rules, Father Tres," Abel said in a melancholy tone, putting a gentle hand on Ion's shoulder. "Ion, Father Tres is just following proper protocol. He's not trying to be mean about anything."

Ion grunted and crossed his arms. He still remembered the pain from the silver built Father Tres plugged into his shoulder. He didn't like the man. Not at all. He glared at the back of auburn haired man as he lead Abel and himself closer to the gates. Ion wondered why any of Abel's friends hadn't come to see him off. Didn't they care he wasn't coming back? Then he remembered the rules left by her Imperial Majesty.

No one but his Grandmother was to know. So, maybe Abel and Caterina decided to not tell anyone that he was no longer going to be with them. To make sure they couldn't tie him to the Empire. It was his best guess as to why.

Abel didn't want them to see. He didn't want his partners and friends to see him walk out those monstrously sized gates. Once he did so he would become their enemy. The new reigning prince of the New Human Empire. He felt traitorous just walking out of front doors of the Vatican. He couldn't let them watch. For one day they may be at his doorstep ordered to bring his head back on a sliver platter.

It came finally. They began to walk calmly under the short, wide open tunnel of one of the main gates. Tres said nothing as they neared the armed guards stationed outside the massive gates. Abel kept his head down and Ion pulled his hood up better on his head. The walk under the gigantic gate was the shortest it had ever been for Abel. He knew once he was out of the shelter of the tunnel, he and Ion were fair game.

Just three more steps. One. Two. Three. He was no longer inside the Vatican walls, which only meant the young Count and himself were now on their own, and surrounded by the enemy. Tres stopped at the paved bridge before turning around to face them.

"I regret to inform you this is as far as I'm allowed to escort you," Tres said, staring at Abel and Ion. "You are now on your own device. The Duchess of Milan Cardinal Caterina Sforza wishes you the best of luck and a safe journey to both of you."

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye, Father Tres," Abel said, looking at the ice cold android. "Tell her Eminence thank you for me."

Abel and Ion walked on either side of Tres and onto the bridge. This was it. They were off to the Empire now. There was no stopping them. Abel had to take the throne as quickly as possible before someone figured out something was amiss.

"Abel Nightroad," Abel turned around to see Tres holding his hand out to him. "You did not allow me to convey my own farewell."

Abel smiled at Tres with tears still in his eyes. He walked back to up the android and took his hand into his. Perhaps Caterina made Tres do this to make him feel better, which it was doing a good job of. Soon they released each other's hand and just looked at each for a moment or two.

"Goodbye, Abel Nightroad," Tres said, nodding his head slightly, before turning his heel and walked away from them.

"Bye, Father," Abel waved weakly, before turning in the opposite direction and walked back over to Ion. "Let's go. We need to get on the flight that her Eminence has chartered for us."

"You regret leaving, don't you," Ion asked, pretty much knowing the answer. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Abel. I wish this never happened."

"What's done is done, Ion. Perhaps it would be better if I took the throne. I would negotiate with the Vatican a lot better because I know how the Church works inside and out," Abel said, trying to sound up beat about it but was failing miserably. "It—it'll be just fine. Nothing to worry about with Caterina and myself pulling the strings we'll have perfect peace in no time between the Vatican and Empire."

_Then why do I have such a bad feeling,_ Ion thought, folding his arms together. _I can tell Abel feels it too. I do not like this one bit._

* * *

(2 days later. Byzantium) 

Mirka Fortuna paced anxiously for Abel's and Ion's return to the Empire as she waited outside a servant's entrance to the palace. She received word that Abel and her Grandson were now in the city. She was so nervous. She didn't think she would ever be this nervous but she was.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she muttered to herself, rubbing her hand together as she paced. "Where are you? Hurry up. C'mon."

Mirka quickly stopped after hearing voices and footsteps come towards her. She quickly walked toward the sound and peered around the corner. Oh, thank goodness. They finally arrived after making her worry so much. Her heart stopped pounding so hard as they approached her.

Ion quickly spotted her and ran toward his Grandmother giving her a strong embrace. Abel smiled as he calmly walked up to her with his bag still in his hand. This was only the beginning, he thought. He didn't know what lay ahead but he knew this was going to be a challenge and one he was willing to take on. Well, he was hoping at least.

He would never tell Ion or Mirka but he was scared of ruling. Just thinking about it made his innards freeze and become heavy. He was scared history was going to repeat itself. If power corrupts then absolute power corrupts absolutely.

"Abel, please follow me," Mirka smiled, looking at Abel. "I need to talk to you. Ion, please return home for the time being."

"But, Grandmother," Ion protested.

"No 'buts,' Ion. Return to the estate," Mirka said sternly. "Abel and I need to talk in private."

"Yes, ma'am," Ion sighed, before walking passed Abel. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Abel said as Mirka raised a thin eyebrow.

"Abel, you didn't tell him, did you," Mirka asked, noticing Ion was taking his sweet time walking away.

"Didn't really have too," Abel sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "He's got a good set of eyes, quick hands, and even quicker feet."

"What are you telling me," Mirka snorted, putting her hands on her hips. "Ion got a hold of your letter?"

"Pretty much," Abel grinned sheepishly as Mirka ran a delicate hand through her long blonde hair. "Ion, come back here."

Ion did so with "haste." Mirka sighed and motioned both of them to follow her into the servants' entrance way. It was the best way to sneak the new prince in with little trouble from the guards questioning them. She quickly showed them and secret passage way that lead to the upper levels faster. They remained quiet realizing just how thin the walls surrounding the passageways were.

Mirka lead them up to the bed chamber floor. Abel's new room was down the hall right beside his sister's, where Mirka was currently residing in to keep up the Empress's appearance. Mirka carefully lead Abel to his room with Ion in tow. She opened the door and let them in before closing the door behind her.

"This, Abel, is your bed chambers," Mirka said as Abel's jaw hit the marbled floor. "I will show you the direct approach to your room once I announce that you will be taking over for Augusta. Because by then you will have free run of the place. For now you need to get out of your civilian clothes and into proper attire. I will leave for now. Ion, perhaps it was good that you found out."

"What do you mean," Ion asked looking at his Grandmother oddly.

"Well, no offence to your Highness but he may need some help getting into the proper clothes," Mirka said as Ion groaned. "You'll have to show what will be the most appreciate for the occasion for his succession to the throne and how to wear them properly. Oh, and Abel…"

"Uh, yes, Duchess," Abel asked, looking at the smirking Methuselah.

"You are now of higher rank than me. There his no reason to keep your head down out of respect. Stand up and shoulders straight. That's better," Mirka said, walking of the room.

Abel quickly slumped again once she was out of the room and what a room it was. It was huge. Marble floors just like in Vatican's Grand Foyer, a super sized canopy bed that even had curtain he could close if he wanted to. A very large dresser with a large vanity mirror. There was even a walk-in-closet. Most clergymen would give their eyeteeth just to have a wardrobe let alone an actual walk in closet the size of his old room. There was even a 3-way full length mirror in there. Hell, he even had his own personal bathroom the size of a football field.

Then his eyes caught two large doors decorated with the most beautiful stain glass he had ever seen. He quickly ran over to the French doors and opened them revealing a large open air patio that over looked both halves of the city; Methuselah and Terran. It was gorgeous from the view he had. He thought the view of the gardens at the Vatican was beautiful but this view took his breath and stopped his heart.

"It's lovely up here, isn't it," Ion said, catching Abel by surprise as he walked up beside him. "This is what Augusta always meant by watching over her children. She could see everything from here and would always know when something bad was going on. Abel, we need to get you dressed. You'll have to look around later."

Abel looked at the young Count and nodded, following Ion back inside. Ion dragged Abel into the closet and started telling him what piece of clothing was what and what attire would be suited for what. Abel's head was spinning. He missed just having his poor priest robes. They were simple and he could wear them for any occasion.

"You will be wearing this, this evening, Your Highness," Ion pulled a very elegant outfit off the rack still in nice plastic.

Abel stepped out of the way to let Ion out. He still hadn't gotten a good look at it. He was a little nervous about what Ion picked out for him. Ion took the whole outfit out of the plastic and set it out fully on the bed, separating everything out. Abel nearly fainted. He could never wear that!

"Well, what do you think," Ion asked, pointing out the silk fabric.

"I couldn't possibly—I would never…" Abel chocked as Ion rolled his eyes.

"You're a prince now, Abel, it customary that you wear something of your status," Ion huffed out, crossing his arms. "Put the whole poor priest thing behind you and put these on, would ya!"

Abel stared at the clothes on the large black and gold comforter. Real silk, real gold, and real gems covered it. The top had long open sleeves with gold trim and had a golden band each sleeve laden with emeralds, white diamonds, and amethyst. It was a button up shirt with gold buttons and an open high rise collar edged is gold and gemstones. The top reached down to just below his knees, and was cut open on the sides, also edged in gold and gemstones. The silk fabric was a light lavender in color and very fine.

His pants were very baggy also made of the same lavender silk. There were gold leg bands just above his ankles reaching up to mid calf also laden with diamonds, emeralds, and amethyst. His accessories consisted of short forest green silk vest with gold used to make stems and leaves with the diamonds and amethyst to make the flowers with stray emeralds here an there. His simple slide on shoes consisted of the same material and pattern as was the sash what tied around his waist.

"Do you really expect me to wear that," Abel said, pointing at the outfit. "I could rip it, knock off a gem, spill something on it, nick the gold bands, or—or..."

"Your Highness, please," Ion said, trying to sound calm, putting a hand up to quiet him. "By all rights this is not your most expensive wardrobe. Now please. You must wear this outfit. Purple as we all know symbolized royalty, wealth, and power. The green and gold are your family colors. You have to wear this!"

Abel moaned as he picked up the soft green sash off the bed and looked at in his hands. He was really going to have to wear this no ands, ifs, or buts, about it. He sighed looking at rest of the outfit at least he didn't have to wear a large hat.

"OH! I almost for got," Ion said, running back into the closet and pulled out lavender, forest green, and gold hat out of the closet. "This is also yours to wear."

"Lucky me," Abel whined, taking the over sized hat.

"Stop complaining and get dressed," Ion snapped, picking up the clothes and shoved Abel toward the bathroom. "Hurry up! Grandmother won't wait for ever! Trust me she can be quite pushy!"

"And you're not," Abel said, having his clothes shoved his arms before the door slammed in his face. "I'm not going to like this one bit."

* * *

(10 minutes later) 

"Are you done yet?" Ion whined, sprawled out on Abel's bed.

Abel slowly opened the door causing Ion to raise his head. Abel had the whole outfit on, hat included. Ion quickly sprung from his place on the bed and gave Abel the once over, striating this and that.

"You're going to leave your hair down?" Ion asked, looking at Abel's bask side.

"All I have is a black tie," Abel stated.

"Good point. Now look at yourself in the 3-way." Ion chirped, shoving Abel back in front of the closet. "Well, what do you think, Prince Vladimir Vradica?"

"I think I'm going to damage something." Abel whimpered and Ion snorted.

"That's what tailors are for." the Count bit out. "You'll be fine. I'll go get Grandmother."

Ion stepped out of Abel's room and walked across to Augusta's room and knocked on the door. His Grandmother, dressed as the Empress, walked out of her room and back into Abel's room with a box in hand. The guards in the hall were a little confused as to what was going on. But it was royal business and not theirs so they brushed it off.

Mirka walked behind Ion and looked at Abel as he stood in front of the three-way. He looked a whole lot better in those clothes then in civilian or priest robes. Abel's face was built a little regal to begin with but putting him in the proper clothes really brought out the features. She smiled at him as Abel tried not to move to much in them.

"The gems are on tighter than you think." she said, walking up to Abel with a box in hand. "Now for the final pieces. Here in this box is your mask. You won't have to worry about your glasses your prescription is already in the eyes. There is also a voice modifier to keep someone such as Astharoshe Asran from recognizing your voice. Here put it on."

Mirka took it out of the nice box and handed to Abel. He looked at it. It would cover his whole face. The mask was bright white with gold leaf makings in a very intricate design. The whole edge of the mask and the eyes were covered in emeralds. Abel looked at for a few more moments before turning around to the mirror and slipped on the mask. Sure enough he could see just fine with it on. But it felt awkward to be wearing a mask. It was going to be even more awkward wearing it almost all the time.

"Now that should do it, Your Highness." Mirka said as Abel turned to look at her. "You make a fine crown prince on appearance alone but you are going to have act graceful this evening. NO SLOUCHING!"

Abel quickly stood up straight.

"Better, much better. When walking you'll keep perfectly straight up with your hands at your side." Mirka said, looking Abel up and down. "Don't run, ever, in front of company or in front of your subjects. Gives a feel of nervousness, a lack of handling pressure, and just bad up rising. You sit up right, with your back touching the back of your chair. Your hands will always folded in your lap or resting on armrests. Never cross them or sling them to the sides of the chair. Can you do that little bit?"

Abel's head was spinning. Where was he, back in the UN? Don't do this don't do that. Stand like this and walk like that. Geez… It felt like was going through a subtle version of a drill session. This was going to take some getting use to.

"Your Highness," Ion said, saying Abel's title like was a game. "I would like to hear what you sound like with it on."

Abel slouched again until Mirka cleared her throat and he stood up straight yet again. He, too, wondered what he would sound like. But what was he going to say, was the question. Well, here goes nothing.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood." Abel recited with a deep voice as Ion and Mirka stared at him. "Sorry."

The Fortuna family just rolled their eyes. Why was he apologizing to them? Anyway at least they knew what he sounded like.

"The good new is I'm not monotone sounding." Abel said, taking off the mask and looked at it again. "But you know I sound a little like Tres but just like one pitch higher. Weird, no?"

"That's just creepy," Ion muttered.

"Your Highness, I would you like to accompany me please." Mirka said, putting her veil back down over her face and whole front. "Ion, you are welcome to come with us. Prince Vladimir, when I had received word that you and my Grandson were returning to the Empire I arranged a public hearing of your new subjects for your succession to the throne. I will explain everything to the populous; I have the papers that prove you are Augusta's brother, why Augusta is no long among us, and what should happen if she does not return. This here is also is your brief speech. Basically it's a long winded greeting."

"Then how is that brief?" Abel said, taking the two page speech from her hands.

"Trust me, it's brief." Ion said, putting his hands on his hips. "You don't want to hear some of the other speeches your sister gave."

"I always did think Seth would never shut up sometimes." Abel moaned. "So, just when are we suppose to give the announcement?"

"Thirty minutes. You better start reading over that quickly and memorizing it." Mirka said, sitting down in a soft cushioned chair. "I'll give you 10 minutes."

"Just 10." Abel sighed, looking at the fine parchment in his long pale fingers.

"It will take about 20 minutes alone just to get there and to get everyone quieted." Mirka stated as Abel sat on the foot of his soft bed. "Now, please, Your Highness, read over that and memorize what you can."

Abel put his mask back on so he could read the handwriting. It was small and finely written in Seth's hand. This was going to be a challenge, alright. That he was sure of. He was going to take it on for his sister's sake.

(A/N That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed. Please review with 13 lumps of sugar on top. Thanks for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis


	3. Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 3

Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica

(A/N Yes, at last here is the next chapter. We worked hard on it. Vicantis gave me what should be in this chapter so I'm going by what she gave me. I hope you all enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Abel and Ion quickly followed behind Mirka as she sat on the large gliding throne, escorted by many guards. There was no 10 minutes to read after all. Someone quickly rapped on Abel's bedroom door to tell Mirka or rather the "Empress" that everything was set and everyone had arrived. 

Now they were hurrying down the many corridors leading to where the succession would be held. Abel was trying to look over his speech the best he could without running into anything. He almost tripped over Ion at one point. He didn't realize just how big his sister's palace was. He knew it was big from the outside and from little he saw of it the last time but it was like a labyrinth. He hoped Mirka had a map for him to follow.

They were heading towards the meeting grounds of the palace. He remembered just how big it was and how many people could actually fit in it still amazed him. Soon a large set of doors were opened and fresh evening air washed over them. Abel could hear someone before them and announce the Empress's arrival.

This was it. Abel began to get nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all. But it was far too late to turn back now. He was already there after all and he had no where else to go. He swallowed the knot his throat and clenched his hands tight as he followed Mirka and Ion down the long passage way.

He could see the large balcony that over looked the meeting grounds. The sun's evening light was of bright tangerine orange and pale and medium blue shadows cast off from the palace was breathtaking to see. It almost made Abel forget why he was there in the first place. Almost. Not quite.

Soon they were on the balcony that over looked the meeting grounds. This place was built for great acoustics. For crying out loud he could hear someone sneeze clear from the other side of the grounds. Well, this was it. Mirka stared out into the large throng of nobles as did Ion and Abel.

"Good evening my beloved Children of the Night… You are all no doubt wondering why you were summoned here to the palace on such on short notice this fine evening," Mirka spoke to the people in a calm and cool voice. "I have a message of the greatest importance that must be made public before this day ends and the night begins."

As Mirka continued to drag out everything, Abel was having a slight wardrobe malfunction pertaining to his oversized hat. It was indeed oversized, so much in fact it kept falling down in his face. He would push it back up only to it fall right back down. Mirka could see what he was doing in the corner of her eye and sighed inwardly. Of course it would happen, now. Abel was starting to get aggravated by it as was she but for a slightly different reason.

"Farther more I would like to announce to each and everyone here that a new era is about to dawn. For this evening will change everything you have known for so many years," Mirka announced as she turned her head towards Abel as he continued to fight with the large hat. "This new era will bring with it new challenges, new laws, new perspectives, and so much more. For this evening everything you know is about to change."

Mirka stood up and gently stepped off the floating throne, grabbing a stack of papers. Murmurs were heard as she did so. Why was she getting off her throne? What was she talking about? What was this new era? Nothing made any sense to the people of the Empire. She glared at Abel as the hat fell yet again. She quickly removed it and sat it down on the seat of the throne. She then took Abel's hand and pulled him close to the railing so everyone could see him.

"This is going to be hardest thing I have ever done. I please ask everyone to hold their words and actions until I finish," she said, looking at the guards as she reached for her veil and pulled it off. "I am not her Majesty Augusta Vradica. I am Mirka Fortuna Duchess of Moldova and Head of the Imperial Secrete Council. Our Lady Empress is no longer with us here in the Empire. You all may recall when a radical group tried to assassinate her Majesty and myself.

"Our Eternal Mother personally has gone after the leader of this radical group calling itself the Rosenkreus Orden. I have been in her Majesty's place for the last two months until we could acquire the next heir to the throne," She looked over at Abel and smiled, before holding up the large stack of papers. "It seems that our Lady Empress had living family after all. A brother in fact. These papers here in my hand will prove this man here by my side is our new ruler without a doubt. I would like to introduce you all to, Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica."

Mirka, Ion, the guards, and soon the crowd knelt down before their new ruler. Abel or rather Vladimir felt very awkward about this. He didn't know if he should bow back to them or not. Luckily Mirka took his hand and walked all of four steps to the throne. Ion quickly removed the hat before Abel sat on it. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Say your speech," Mirka whispered as Abel looked at her.

"My, uh… OH! Good evening everyone. As the Duchess Mirka has told you my name is, Vladimir Vradica. And as for the rest of my speech that was written for me… Well, I never really got to read over it, so I'm just going to wing it," Vladimir said with a light chuckle, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as Ion and Mirka just stared at him in dumb shock. "I apologize for that. I realize that while I'm on the throne that mishaps like this should be avoided. I also realize that I am no Augusta Vradica. My sister's shoes can never be filled by anyone, not even by me, and I don't plan on taking over where she left off. It would be wrong to try and best her, and I wouldn't even dream of it. Augusta is and always will be one of the, if not the greatest, women to ever grace this Earth.

"However, I must make some things perfectly clear. If my dear sister does not return within the allotted time of three months by law I will become the new ruler, the Emperor. You shouldn't feel abandoned or angered by her Majesty's absence. You, the people, have to remember that she is putting her life on the line for you. You should feel proud that she is doing this for you and the world you live in. The Rosenkreus Orden has tried to assassinate her and Duchess Mirka Fortuna. She couldn't turn a blind eye to their terrorist acts that could start a global war. Augusta has a brave and strong soul. I have hope that she will return safe and sound as should you all.

"I know by taking the throne, even for a short time, is something to be taken with the utmost care. It is a reasonability and duty that must never be neglected in anyway. I shall do my very best while on the throne to serve, protect, and guide you all through whatever may come in the future. I ask you kindly to help me in understanding what I need to do in order to perform properly and without error or conflict. Now unless, Duchess Fortuna has something else to say…" Vladimir turned to her and she shook her head. "Well, then I believe it is time I call this meeting adjourn. I wish you all a good night and Duchess Fortuna and I thank you for coming here this evening."

The large populous of people stood up and bowed as the guards escorted Vladimir, Mirka, and Ion from the meeting ground and back into the palace. Mirka was nervous at first when Abel announced he was going to "wing it" in front of everyone. It didn't turn out bad at all. She guessed Abel's years of preaching kicked in and he could give a speech on the spot that could indeed move the masses.

Prince Vladimir requested for the guards to leave him and the Fortuna Family alone. They did so, bowing to him as they left. Soon they were out of earshot and Abel let out big sigh.

"You did very well, you Highness," Mirka said with a small smile. "Even if you did 'wing it'. I'm really impressed."

"I'm glad you are," Abel said, getting out the throne. "I think I'll walk from here on."

"You want to walk," Ion asked.

"Yes, I have two good, strong legs. I should get up and use them once and a while," Abel replied. "We all know why my sister couldn't just walk around all the time but that doesn't mean I can't. Besides I like moving around instead of just sitting around."

"Well, then, your Highness, you wouldn't mind coming over to my estate tomorrow for your training then," Mirka stated. "It would be best you did your training away from here for now. We would won't any of the servants to think of you of as some backwoods bumpkin and spread rumors."

"What kind of training are we talking about," Abel mused.

"Oh, mostly the kind that teaches you the laws of the Empire and how to act in a civilized manner," Ion chimed, happily. "Like cutting down on your sugar intake when having tea."

"What! But I… _I have to think of something._ I have low blood sugar I can't help it," Abel exclaimed. "I have to have my sugar."

"Then you have to substitute it for glucose tablets," Mirka said, hearing him make a disgusted noise. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but Ion is right about that."

"So, what time am I due to arrive at your estate, Duchess," Vladimir asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, I would have to say around 1 or so," Mirka stated.

"Oh, good I was thinking you were going to say like 7 in the morning," Abel sighed with relief.

"It's 1 in the morning, Vladimir," Mirka announced and Abel braced himself with the throne. "I will have Ion pick you up at the servants' entrance were we met. Be there at 12:30. Use the secrete passageway and dress in civilian clothing. Classes will start at 1 and end at 6."

"Why so early in the morning," Abel asked, weakly.

"Even though we Methuselah are creatures of the night do to the UV shield we have taken on the sleeping patterns of the Terran." Mirka stated. "So therefore not many people will be awake at that those hours. It will be easier to sneak you in and out without getting caught."

"Oh, great," Abel groaned.

* * *

(Rosenkreus Orden) 

Seth sat on a ratty old mattress with no bed, resting the cold stone floor. The whole area was dark, cold, and wet. The smell of mold and mildew ran rampant. The stones were even slimy to the touch and rats scurried along the floor with spiders and other vermin. It was a far cry from the glorious palace she had left behind. She only had a small thin, dirty, moth-eaten, blanket to keep warm. Her clothes were torn and filthy and her hair was a mass of ebony knots. Her skin itched and reeked without bathing for the last 4 weeks.

The cell she sat in was small and foreboding with a large heavy door made out of a special metal to resist sound waves and super strong. The stone walls themselves were weak and any action taken upon them would bring everything down on her head. She just sat there, scratching her unwashed scalp and shivering.

Once a day one of Cain's minions would come in to bring her some food most of the time it had been nibbled upon on the trip to her. It was about the time that one of them showed up. Her stomach growled. She was so hungry not just food but for blood. She had been depraved Methuselah blood to keep her weak. Her whole body ached and she was a great deal thinner than a girl her size should be.

She waited for her daily rations usually consisting of one piece of meat, bread of course, and a vegetable of some kind with a cup of water. She could never tell when someone was coming thanks to the soundproof door, but someone was coming to visit her with food and drink in hand.

Seth looked up to see who it was this time. Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as the door opened. She snarled at the blond that was standing before her holding a basket of food and bottle of juice. He just grinned sweetly at her, getting down on the floor as well. He set the food down before her gently. She just glared at him with great hate.

"Good evening, dear sister," Cain spoke, sweetly. "My, don't you look wan and thin."

"I wonder why," Seth snapped at him. "You leave me down in here with filth and a little food, what do think was going to happen?!"

"Ah, you still have that sharp tongue I see," Cain mused, pulling out two plates. "You were always strong spoken even when you were little. I figured I'd join you for dinner this evening."

"So, I can dine with the devil incarnate," Seth bit out as Cain set a nice china plate in front of her. "No thank you!"

"Come now, littler sister, let's put everything aside for now and enjoy a meal together like we use to so many years ago," Cain grinned, setting out some cups.

"I'm not eating anything you serve me, Cain," Seth spat, picking her plate up and threw it at Cain's head but he ducked and it shattered against a wall. "Mark my words I will get out of here and I swear I'll kill you!"

"Now look what you did. That was some of my best china," Cain sighed, picking up a piece of the shattered plate, ignoring her comment.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm sorry, what did you want?"

Seth growled at him as Cain chuckled at her. He pulled out another plate before pulling out a large sandwich full of meats and cheeses. He set it down on her plate before pulling out another sandwich for himself.

"It is turkey and roast beef with American and Swiss cheese. That was your favorite, was it not," Cain asked, setting some green grapes on her plate as well. "I thought you would like having a nice meal for a change. If you don't eat it then you can leave it for the rats. They'll be most thankful. Fruit punch?"

"I don't want anything from you," Seth barked at him.

"Seth, that really hurts my feelings," Cain pouted.

"Like you have a heart with feelings," Seth snorted.

"I see that I can't win you over like I use to. What a pity. Whatever you had planned to do here won't be accomplished," Cain sighed, pouring a cup of punch for himself. "And coming here all by yourself, no less. Why didn't you call our beloved brother to aid you? You didn't really think you can take care of the Rosenkreus Orden and myself by yourself, did you? What are planning, little Seth?"

"Something that you won't win against," Seth remarked. "You will fall into hell with rest of your Orden, Cain."

"But what if I was to bring hell here instead? I will introduce fire and chaos to this world. This world will mirror what I feel inside by body," Cain chimed and Seth glared. "Whatever you have devised won't work against me. I was surprised this evening when I heard about the new Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica. How did you manage to get Abel to rule in your place? I must say that was quite clever."

"Then you know that thanks to Abel's connections he will have plenty of power to beat you into submission," Seth boasted proudly. "He will beat you and he will not rest until you have been banished into eternal damnation."

"Oh, yes, but I have already found a way to break those ties," Cain said, picking up his cup and took a sip. "But that's not a story for a young girl like you. It might give you nightmares."

"You are nightmare," Seth retorted.

"I prefer night-terror, thank you," Cain grinned, eating one of Seth's grapes. "I'm much worse than any nightmare."

"GO—TO—HELL," Seth snapped, lunging at him, only to have him catch her around the throat. "B-BASTARD!"

"Be grateful, Seth, that I don't plan to kill right away," He snapped, tightening his grip on her throat. "I want to see that willpower of yours broken into a million pieces. Your Empire and the Vatican will fall. I will bring Abel's and that wimpy little pope's head back on a platter just for you as my gift to you."

He threw Seth into the wall, hard. He picked up the basket, his plate, and cup. He emptied the rest of the punch in the cup on Seth's head, before leaving the room and closing the door, hard.

Seth slowly sat up as sticky pinkish red drops slid down her face. She rubbed the sweet smelling liquid off her face only to have more drip back from her black locks of hair. She wouldn't cry though she felt like it. She wouldn't let this get to her. She knew Abel would take on whatever Cain throws at him. Cain will lose that she was sure.

* * *

(Fortuna Estate 4:30 AM 3 days after Vladimir took the throne) 

"Let's try this again, shall we," A young woman name Shira said, rubbing the sides of her head. "When standing and walking you must stand up perfectly upright, head held high, shoulders strait, arms at your side, knees unbent. That looks good. Now walk."

Abel took a couple steps walking like Frankenstein. She groaned again as he stopped to look at her. This man was a handful to handle. She was told that a friend of Mirka's was coming over and the nouveaux-riche would have to be taught to conduct himself in proper society. Shira had a bad feeling about this.

"NO, NO, NO! Why are you walking like that, Baron Sibai," Shira bit out as Abel looked hurt. "You need to walk a little more fluidly. Right now your walking like you have a solid steel frame running through your body!"

"Well, you said to stand upright, head up, shoulders strait, arms at my side, and knees unbent. You really can't walk without bending your knees, Lady Shira," Abel said as she glared at him. "So, I'm just following your orders."

"That's only when you're standing. Now watch me walk and do what I do," she said, walking passed him with her lightly swing and hips swaying back a forth quite a bit. She walked to the end of the room and then walked back in front him. "Now I want you to imitate exactly what I just did."

"I really don't think you want me to imitate that, Lady Shira," Abel said with a light chuckle. "I can't walk like that. Trust me I really don't need to walk like that either."

"Baron Tucker Sibai, you have to learn to walk properly in front of fellow nobles and even the local peasants," Shira bit out. "Now I want you to walk just as I showed you."

This was Abel's second lesson with Lady Shira and things weren't going very well. Yesterday Lady Shira tried to teach Abel what eating utensils were used for what. In the end Abel was eating soup with a dessert fork, mixing a cup of tea with a bread knife, and cutting a steak with a pie server. How he got a hold of a pie server was still a mystery, considering there was now pie or cake on the table. As for the spoon it somehow got wedged up in the ceiling tiles.

The night before Abel was measured for his outfits, only he laughed and moved around so much that the tailors had a hard time getting any measurements. Everywhere, especially Abel's front, they touched was very ticklish. Ion was getting a kick at out of Abel squirming around and laughing like an idiot, until Mirka gave him a stern look and he shut up. Mirka was originally going to handle Abel's etiquette and teach him the ways of the Empire, but even she was having a hard time getting all the laws through his head. She dared not teach him etiquette, so that's when she hired Lady Shira to handle that part.

In the back of the room Ion watched as he leaned up against a doorway. This was going to be good. He wanted to see how Abel was going to walk. He was taking everything so literal with this woman he was wondering if Abel would in fact sway his hips. He wished he had camera of some sort. This was going to be good.

"Alright, but don't pitch a fit if I do something wrong," Abel said in a sing-song voice.

Abel began walking in the same exact fashion Lady Shira had walked. His hips just swayed back and forth. Shira's face turned beet red that matched the color of her hair and her lips were rolled into a thin line. Her eyebrow twitched and a vein popped on her brow. This man was insufferable. How did Duchess Mirka befriend this idiot? Nouveaux-riche and a total ignoramus. Why was she made to suffer this?

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed and Abel came to a halt. "Are you trying to ruin everything I'm teaching you? First dinning etiquette and now this!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Shira," Abel said, lowering his head slightly. "I think it would be best if I were just myself."

"If this is you trying to be like noble society I can't imagine you as you really are," Shira huffed, looking the gangly man up and down. "There is nothing on you that I can pull out that says nobility. Other than your face you have not other assets."

_Yay, me. Of course it's covered in a nice mask,_ Abel drawled mentally.

"Lady Shira, is there a problem," Mirka asked, walking into the room passed Ion. "I heard some yelling."

"I'm sorry Duchess Fortuna by your friend Baron Sibai is never going to become anything like nobility," Shira bit out at the Duchess. "I have been trying to teach him for the passed 2 days, but everything I have done has gone awry with this…This—man. I have never come across someone so unrefined. I have seen street urchins with more grace."

"Now, now, Lady Shira, Tucker may be hard to manage but he's not doing any of this on propose," Mirka said in defense for Abel. "Why don't we call the lesson short for today? I think it would be best if you just went home and got some sleep."

"Very well, Duchess, but as for him," she said, glaring at Abel I would suggest you drill him some before come over tomorrow. "Perhaps it might make things easier on the both of us if you were to drill him on something. Either walking or dinning etiquette."

Shira then turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Ion then walked in as Mirka sighed, looking at Abel. She doubted Abel was really doing this on propose but at the same time she didn't think Abel was really giving it his all.

"Abel, I wish you would please try and work a little harder on what she's trying to teach out," Mirka said as Abel looked at his feet. "I know you're smarter than this. How about we have a cup of tea and talk more about this over an early breakfast."

* * *

Abel looked at his tea and sighed. It tasted bitter. Mirka had only allowed him 4 spoons of sugar. He wanted something sweeter than this. Mirka, however, was trying to rub out a migraine and Ion was still snickering about Abel swaying his hips. This was good blackmail material. Mirka looked at her chuckling grandson and he quickly stopped. 

"Abel, please try to understand that this training is for your own good as well as the people of the Empire," Mirka said, looking at her reflection in the tea. "You have a meeting later today with the Imperial Secret Council to discuss a few large matters. Some don't believe you are true family of Augusta. She had never mentioned having family before, so it's a shock to many people and they want proof and closure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Abel nodded, running a finger around the lip of his cup. "I must act in the manner of a noble but that's just not me."

"I can see that but while you're around guests and other people, it would be best to act with poise, dignity, and grace," Mirka spoke, quietly. "When you're around us or by yourself you may act how you wish."

"I'm sorry but grace is one thing I'll never have," Abel grinned, slightly. "I have two left feet and proud of it."

"Just don't go around falling down every flight of stairs," Mirka sighed with a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm not President Ford," Abel laughed as Mirka and Ion gave him weird looks. "Never mind. He was a pre-Armageddon leader that would trip over own feet all the time."

"And what are you, his reincarnation," Ion snickered.

"I'm really laughing," Abel snorted.

* * *

( Rome, the Vatican) 

It didn't take long for news of Crown Prince Vladimir to get to Rome. Caterina had a feeling of pride knowing Abel would move her dreams of peace forward. However, she also feared what her elder half-brother had planned. When he heard about the change in power he knew this was good chance to start his war and get rid of the Methuselah Empire for good.

"Your Holiness, you know as well as I, that the time to strike the vampire nation is now," Cardinal Francesco stated, standing right in front of his young half-brother. "The Empire is weak and unsure of this Prince Vladimir Vradica. They don't know what he is like or capable of. So, we must strike now before this monster builds his follower's trust and gets too well grounded."

"Yes, brother, but I don't think they'll do anything against us," Alessandro squeaked out, sliding down in his chair. "What reason would they have?"

"Brother, we can't just start a war without a probable cause," Caterina stated, standing up from her seat. "This new Prince Vladimir may not be what you think he is."

"They're all the same, Caterina," Francesco snapped at her. "Blood thirsty monsters that should be banished to hell!"

"You don't know that," Caterina responded fiercely.

"Are you saying that you do," Francesco huffed. "Do you have evidence to support that theory?"

"I believe his Holiness does," Caterina said, turning toward her little brother. "When you were in Albion what do you see down in the 'Ghetto?' Where they blood thirsty monsters or were they people?"

"How can you call them 'people,'" Francesco blurted out.

"But, brother, sister is right," the Pope said in a quiet voice. "They have the same wants and desires as us. They even feel happiness, sadness, and caring like we do."

"Rubbish. While you were in the 'Ghetto' your mind was tricked into believing their lies," the male Cardinal spat. "I don't understand why Queen Esther allows them to live."

"Perhaps she sees them as people and not monsters, Francesco," Caterina responded, loudly. "Right now there is no reason to start a war between The New Human Empire and the Church! You start a war and the other counties will be in an uproar!"

"Have it your way, Caterina, but the moment that Prince steps a toe out of line you can kiss any peace goodbye," Francesco grunted at her. "The Empire will fall sooner or later by my hands!"

_Not while Abel's sitting on the throne,_ Caterina thought, glaring at her elder brother. _Abel I know you will do good. Give him no reason to start a war. Please, Lord God, give Abel strength._

(A/N Yay! Chapter 3 is finished. We hope you enjoyed it. Please review when you can it would make us very proud.)

Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis


	4. Murphy’s Law of Ballroom Dancing Pt 1

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 4

Murphy's Law of Ballroom Dancing Pt. 1

(A/N Murphy's Law states that any and everything that can go wrong will indeed go wrong at the worst possible moment. This chapter is just such a situation. Read to see what happens. Warnings however make sure you've taken a piss before reading you might laugh so hard you might piss yourself. Don't drink anything it might come out your nose or you'll do a spit-take. Make sure you have tissues to wiping tears of laughter from eyes and of course clear a space on the floor if feel the need to roll around in laughter, you don't want to hit anything. But even with these precautions things can still go wrong. The beginning may start off slow but it will become hysterical. Enjoy the chapter!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Abel yawned as he walked out of the Fortuna Estate. He decided to walk back to the palace. It had been a week now and he knew where was going. Besides he wanted to explore his city. He was living there after all and there was no reason not to explore it. He slipped back on his royal mask as he walked off the estate grounds.

He had a large sum of gold and silver coins on him. Shops were open 24 hours a day. Why not do some shopping to pass the time. The sun had already started to rise up into the sky. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. The birds had already started singing their morning song.

Abel slowly made his way towards a small market place he remembered about when he was on assignment with Esther and Ion. This would be a nice place to start. There were street shops and real stores for the next 18 blocks. They ranged for jewelry deals to fish merchants. They even served freshly made meals and sweets right in front of the customers. Everything looked so neat and fascinating he didn't know where to start. Well, considering his stomach just rumbled perhaps he should stop at the food venders.

As he approached one serving freshly made pastries he heard a ruckus come a little farther down the street. He made his way through the crowd. No one really seemed to be bothered by it. It sounded like a child crying. He quickly came to a stop about 30 feet from a fruit stand.

The shopkeeper had a young boy the hair and an even smaller girl by the ear. Both children were dressed is ragged clothes and covered in dirt. Abel noticed split and bruised fruit by their feet. No doubt they were trying to steal from the man.

"I'll teach you two Terran brats not steal from my shop," the large merchant snarled, throwing them to the ground. "You should have stayed on your side of the city, you filth insects!"

He kicked the boy in the stomach and stomped on the girl's back. Abel could feel anger rise in his blood as he watched this man beat the two children into the ground. Abel practically stomped over to the man, grabbed him by the back of his clothes, and threw him to the ground, before placing a strong foot on him to keep the shopkeeper down.

"Get your foot off me, bastard," the shopkeeper bit out at Abel.

"You don't beat up on children Terran or not," Abel growled, stomping once on the man's chest as a crowd finally started to gather. "They are our future!"

"Listen here, you, what's the worth of two Terran urchins anyway," the man snapped at Abel. "They tried to steal from my shop! They needed to be taught a lesson, you asshole! They got what they deserve! Now get off me!"

"There are other means of punishment than beatings," Abel barked at the man.

"This coming from a noble that is too cowardly that he hides behind a mask," The shopkeeper retorted. "It's my shop and I can do whatever I see fit, including the punishment of thieves that steal from it!"

"How much was the cost of the fruit that they stole," Abel asked, removing his foot. "Well, how much was it?"

"About 8 silver pieces," the man bit out, getting up off the street. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"I'll pay for the fruit they stole plus some more I would like purchase," Abel said, walking over to the children and lifted them off the ground. "Stay right here, you two. Don't move."

Abel looked around at all the different fruits ranging from apples and oranges to figs and pomegranates. The shopkeeper glared at the nobleman and then back at the bloodied Terran brats. Abel picked up a couple paper bags and filled them with apples, oranges, strawberries, pomegranates, figs, grapes, and bananas.

"How much is this, sir," Abel asked as the shopkeeper glared at him.

"25 silver," the man grunted.

"Plus 8 brings it to 1 gold and 3 silver," Abel said, pulling out the required amount. "This should be everything."

"What are going to do with all that anyway," the shopkeeper snorted at him.

"Oh, my, do you really have to ask," Abel said to the man, before turning toward the children. "I can't eat all this good fruit myself now can I, children?"

"You can't be serious," the shopkeeper growled. "You're giving it to those thieves?"

"There are two kinds of thievery, sir," Abel explained. "One for personal gain and one for survival. Though neither are just, I want you think about the difference, and perhaps you will be persuaded to take a little less harshness to your punishments. Children, please follow me."

"Now hold on just a minute," the shopkeeper snapped, getting in Abel's path and held out his money. "I will not sale you any of my goods if they're just going to go straight to petty criminals. Here's your money back."

"Sorry, I'm keeping the fruit. I bought it and I can do what I want with it," Abel replied. "And I can even give the fruit to whomever I wish. Now let us pass by, sir."

"You fucking bastard," the shopkeeper growled, raising a hand, ready to strike.

"You dare attempt to strike his Royal Highness, you peasant," a sharp female voice rang out from the crowd.

Everyone turned to see a tall blonde woman with a stripe of red on her bangs. Her yellow eyes glared at the burly shopkeeper and her lethal spear was aimed right him. By her attire and manner of speaking she was indeed a noblewoman. She walked right up to shopkeeper and glared at him.

"'Royal Highness,' this bastard? What a farce," the shopkeeper laughed. "Why would he care about some filthy Terran scum? You're pulling my leg, lady."

"I am Astharoshe Asran Duchess of Kiev and Viscountess of Odessa. I am not 'lady,' you understand me," Asta barked, digging the tip of her green glowing spear into the man's neck. "Now beg for his Highness's forgiveness, cur!"

"He doesn't really…" Vladimir began.

The shopkeeper got onto his hands and knees as ordered by Astharoshe. The shopkeeper didn't even look up at Abel.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness, I had no idea who you were," the man spoke, loudly. "My actions were unacceptable! Please forgive me! If I had known who you were I wouldn't have—"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout it," Vladimir said in a nervous voice. "C'mon now, get up."

The shopkeeper got up and dusted his pants off as Asta still glaring at him. The shopkeeper quickly slid back over to his stand. Abel turned to Asta to see her on one knee along with everyone else including the children. His face was growing pink under the mask. This was so embarrassing.

"Your Highness, why are you outside the palace walls without the Royal Guard or a weapon," Asta asked, keeping her head down in respect. "This leaves you open to an attack by the Rosenkreus Orden."

"I'm perfectly fine, Astharoshe," Vladimir spoke. "Perhaps, if you are not engaged in something else, would you like to accompany me?"

"I'm sorry," She spoke with an odd look on her face, not fully sure what he asked.

"I'm asking if you would like to come with me," Vladimir asked, happily. "That is unless you have something else you need to do?"

"No, Your Highness, it would be an honor," she replied.

"Then come with us," Abel said, putting his hand out to her. "We can share this fruit together, milady. I think I have a little overkill here so an extra mouth can't hurt."

Asta blushed slightly as he gently took her hand and helped her up. He was so gracious she didn't think he would be. Vladimir then turned towards the children who look scared of him.

"Don't be scared of me, you two," he said gently. "Let's fine a nice place to sit down and eat, okay?"

* * *

Vladimir cut open the juicy pomegranate spilling juice over all over his feet as they sat on a park bench.

"Aw, I was trying to avoid that," He groaned as the kids laughed at him. "What a sticky mess."

"Your Highness, you're nothing like I'd imaged you would to be," Asta said, taking a quarter of the pomegranate.

"Thought I was going to be a snob," he asked, handing the kids their own share.

"Of course not! You just don't act all that much like, well, royalty," Asta answered. "I mean you did 'winged it' after all when you announced you were taking the throne."

"And that's a problem," Vladimir asked, lifting his mask up just enough to take a bite of the fruit before putting it back. "So, I wasn't prepared for that. What more do you want?"

"Nothing, Your Highness," Asta said, sounding ashamed.

"Hey, now lighten up, Asta," Vladimir laughed, nudging Asta with his elbow like they were good friends. "Don't be all tense! We are friends, aren't we, Asta?"

"'Friends,'" She questioned, watching Vladimir spit out the seed into a napkin.

"Yeah, I mean—_EEK! I forgot! I'm not Abel I'm Vladimir!_ That is to say that we seem to be getting along just find and—and…" Vladimir said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I would like to be your tovarish! That is to say… You can call me Vlad if you want! I don't a have problem with that!"

"Alright, 'Vlad,' I shall be your tovarish," Asta said with a big smirk. _One doesn't turn down an offer like this. No way, no how._

"Vlad and Asta sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, and then comes the baby in the baby carriage," the children sang together with knowing looks.

Asta turned as pink as a strawberry and she was pretty sure the Crown Prince was the same color under his mask. The two of them just stared at the young children.

"It's nothing like that," Asta bit out. "Now knock it off!"

"Uh-huh," the children hummed.

"Asta, they're just playing," Vladimir said, placing hand on her shoulder. _I still can't believe at old chant is still around._

"They're jumping to conclusions," Asta stated, crossing her arms as glared the Prince.

"They're still playing," Vladimir chuckled. "Why don't, you both, take the rest of the fruit and get home, okay?"

"Why? So, you two can be alone together," the boy cooed. "So, you two can smooch each other?"

"Smooch, smooch," the little girl chimed, jumping up and down, puckering her lips.

Asta's face was so red it was turning purple. Vladimir looked at her face and stifled a chuckle. She was getting all upset about this. It was just like Asta with hair-trigger temper. He nudged her again.

"Lighten up, remember," Vladimir said as Asta glared at him. "YIKES! What a glare! Really, now, Asta, please calm down!"

"We'll leave now. But remember, Your Highness, be a gentleman," the boy said, bowing to them as did the little girl. "And thank you for the fruit!"

"Thank you," the little girl grinned, following her big brother down the sidewalk.

"They're so cute," Vladimir cooed.

"Oh, yes, adorable," Asta drawled.

"Come now, Asta, they didn't mean it," Vladimir said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You want to come with me to look around."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness—"

"Vlad."

"I'm sorry, Vlad, but I have to get back to my estate," Asta said, standing up followed by the Prince. "I have a few things I need to attend to."

"Let me escort you home," he offered.

"Thank you, but I believe I will be just fine," She said, bowing to him. "But before I leave promise me this one thing, my new Tovarish."

"And that would be," he asked, sweetly.

"You will save a dance for me at the ball," She said, turning on her heel and walked off.

Vladimir just stood there staring at her walk. He slumped over and his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Under his mask his face looked totally lost and confused. What ball? He didn't remember anything about a ball!

* * *

"Ion, what this about a ball," Abel asked, picking up a rock off the ground as he stood in the garden. "I don't remember anything about a ball! Asta said she wanted me to save her a dance."

"Grandmother and I both told you about it 2 days ago," Ion said, throwing a rock into the pond followed by Abel. "Why do you think Lady Shira has been teaching you to dance?"

"I don't know," Abel shrugged. "When is this ball, anyway?"

"Tonight, you idiot," Lady Shira snorted, walking up behind them.

"What are you doing here so early," Abel asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to give you a few last minute lessons," She grumbled. "I'm pretty sure you were invited to the ball as well as I."

"You're going, too," Abel asked, pointing at her in shock.

"Of course I'm going, you twit," she snorted, crossing her arms. "I hold the title Baroness of Olympus!"

"Oh, silly me," Abel said, waving at her.

"I know you hold a title of baron but you're the Baron of what," she snorted.

"I'm the Baron of… Of… _Think stupid! Think!_ Oh, the Baron of Avalon," he grinned sheepishly at her. _King Arthur, forgive me._

"Uh-huh… Took you that look to remember it," she drawled.

_No, it took him that long to make it up,_ Ion thought sarcastically.

"Now we have 3 hours to practice in. Let's head on inside and get started," she groaned, staring to walk off with Abel in tow. "Try not to trip or step on my toes again."

"I will try my hardest," Abel grinned, widely.

_I can't wait to see him at the ball tonight,_ Ion snorted. _All the ladies will have steal-toed shoes at the next ball._

* * *

"OUCH!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"DAMN FOOL!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

Lady Shira sat in the chair, holding her foot with a bleeding toe. Abel looked at her in shame. He really didn't mean to do it. He just stepped on her foot and this is what happened. He could just see himself stepping on Asta's toes. That was not a good thought.

"What is wrong with you," Shira bit out in anger. "You have to be the biggest buffoon I have ever met!"

"Give me another chance. I know I'm getting it. Please, just one more chance," Abel begged.

"Very well, Baron Sibai, this is your only last chance," she said, getting up and gently put her foot back in her shoe. "Now let's begin. Right hand around my waist. One-two-three… One-two-three… One-two-three… Better just watch what you're doing."

As Abel came close to the window and he spotted Ion giving him some odd signal but he went by the window too fast to see what Ion was doing. He had to get back over to the window again. He took the lead to Shira's surprise and quickly made his way back to the window. He saw Ion trying to tell to… To… It looked like 'hide.' Why would he have to hide? Just then out from behind Ion came Mirka with Asta beside her.

"Oh, no," Abel whispered.

* * *

"Mirka, do you still have those jewel hairclips," Asta asked. "Those deep blue sapphire ones in the shape of roses?"

"Uh, yes, of course," Mirka nodded. "Why don't you wait here and I'll fetch them for you."

"Why don't I just come inside with you," Asta asked noticing a particular tone.

"I mean it's such a nice day and it will only take a minute or two," Mirka said, trying to make sure Asta didn't come inside.

"Who is that," Asta asked, catching a glimpse of a man before someone was lift up in his face. "I thought I saw… _Asta, don't be silly why would HE be here?_

"That's Baroness Shira Oda and Baron Tucker Sibai," Mirka said, trying not to sound worried. "The Baron has a hard time dancing so Lady Shira decided to give him a brush up course. He's a second cousin of mine."

"Oh, now about those hairclips," Asta said, starting towards the door.

"Ion," Mirka whispered. "Quick!"

Ion nodded his head, heading around to another passageway to get inside.

* * *

"Oh, my, Baron, you're doing extremely well all of a sudden," Shira grinned as she was picked up and spun around to block Asta's view. "I see something finally clicked in that numb brain of yours."

"Oh, something clicked all right," he laughed, nervously. _I'm so screwed if Asta sees me! What am I going to do?_

"Marvelous!" Shira chimed and Abel put her in a spin. "You're doing so much better! You're not totally hopeless after all!"

"Thanks, I think," Abel replied.

A second later they heard someone run into the room in a hurry and they turned to see Ion in a panic.

"Quick, find a place to hide," Ion said as Abel quickly let go of Lady Shira.

"Where," Abel asked, looking around the room.

"Anywhere," Ion replied.

"What's this all about," Shira asked, very distraught. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you have to worry about, Lady Shira," Ion exclaimed. "Tucker, sometime today!"

"I'm trying but I don't know where I should go," He shouted, running from one side of the room to other. "What do I do?! I can't think…"

"Get under something Asta's coming," Ion said, hearing Asta's voice and his Grandmother's.

"Get under what? Everything's open," Abel exclaimed he then finally looked at the couch. "Oh, hell with it."

Abel quickly squirmed his way under the low lying sofa with ruffles. Ion had to give a push to make sure he was fully under. It was a really tight pinch to fit under. Ion stood up just as Asta and Mirka stepped into the room.

"Ah, Astharoshe, nice to see you again. Have you been well," Shira asked, walking up to Mirka and Asta.

"I've been just fine, Baroness," Asta smiled at her. "I believe you had company in here. A Baron Tucker Sibai, where did he get off to?"

"Tucker Sibai, he's…" Shira began.

"Restroom," Ion spoke. "You just missed him."

"Oh, is that so," Asta said, sitting down on the couch followed Mirka. "Mirka, would it be all right if I meet him?"

_That's gotta hurt,_ Ion and Shira thought, cringing.

"You can see him at the ball this evening," Mirka said, shifting her weight as she heard something squeak but brushed it aside. "Why don't we go get those hairclips?"

"I think a can wait just little while—EEP!" Asta jumped.

"What's the matter," Mirka asked as Asta got up and looked at her seat.

"I just got goosed," she replied, running hand over the cushion. "Must have been a spring."

Asta sat back down a little hard. Shira and Ion looked at each other in pain.

"Must have—OO!" Mirka squeaked. "The frame might be going. I'll a new sofa put in."

"You don't think it will break, do you," Asta mused, looking at Mirka.

"I doubt we'll break it," Mirka respond.

_You're breaking my back and head that's what your breaking,_ Abel groaned, mentally.

"You know if you want to see some dresses as well, you're more than welcome," Mirka spoke trying to get Asta to leave the room. "I have a large variety you may sift through."

"Lady Shira, you've go to get Asta's attention while I'll tell Grandmother what's going on," Ion whispered.

"All right," Shira nodded. "Astharoshe, my dear, what are you planning on wearing this evening?

"Why is everyone so enthralled in wanting to dress me up," Asta asked.

"Oh, you see I have a lot of different kinds of cosmetics and I'm never going to use it all," Shira said as Ion whispered to his Grandmother where Abel's hiding place was. "So, I figured this evening you can come over and see what would look nice with your dress."

"I have plenty of makeup as it is, thank you," Asta said as Mirka shot up. "What's the matter, Mirka?"

"Oh, um, nothing really. I just thought of something. Why don't we go have some afternoon tea," Mirka chimed as she heard someone walk. "Perhaps we can go out—"

"Madam and honored guests I have brought the afternoon tea," a well dressed butler spoke, setting the tray down the cherry wood coffee table.

_Of all the rotten…_ Mirka thought, watching her butler pour out the cups of tea. "Thank you, Magnus."

"What are we going to do," Ion said quietly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Try and get him out of here," Mirka whispered.

"Yeah, sure," Ion grumbled acting like he was leaving the room before doubling back and very quietly got down the floor behind the couch. "Tucker, are you okay?"

"I'm crushed, what do you think," Abel grumbled in a whisper. "Asta is right on my back and she weighs freaking ton."

"I'm going to get you out of here," Ion replied. "Just move really slowly. Don't make any sudden movements."

"You don't have to worry about that, trust me," Abel groaned, trying to move to the back of the couch. "Ion, I'm stuck."

"On what," he asked.

"My pants are stuck in the frame, I think," Abel said, trying to shift in another direction. "I can't get loose and there's no way I can reach back there. You're going to have to do it."

"Say what," Ion spoke just over a whisper.

"Shh-shh-shh," Abel hissed.

"What was that," Asta asked, picking up her cup.

"The vents in here sometime make odd noised," Mirka replied. "It's from the manor settling. _What are those two doing?_"

"Please tell me it's your pants leg," Ion asked as Abel had an odd grin on his face. "No way am I going there!"

"I think it's my belt," Abel said as Ion glared at him.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this," Ion said, crawling a little ways under the couch. _Please don't let one go, Abel. I will so kill you if you do._

Ion reached up and felt around for the belt. He found it and tried to pull it loose from the spring that had come loose. He was having a hard time with the angle he was at and Asta was sitting right move him. The only way to get Abel loose was to pull the spring out but that would make the other springs bounce.

"Any luck," Abel asked.

"No, if I pull Asta will feel it," Ion said, crawling back out, only to feel his shirt snag on something. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong," Abel questioned.

"Now I'm stuck," Ion replied. "This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault," Abel whined.

"You were the one who had to hide under here in the first place," Ion grumbled. "Now what are we going to do? A large portion of my body is hanging out!"

"If I can get loose somehow I'll help you," Abel said.

"You're going to have to unbuckle your belt," Ion said.

"Okay, I think that much I can do," Abel said, reaching under his middle for the buckle. "I can't lift up high enough to undo it."

"Keep trying," Ion said. _This looks so very wrong from my view point._

"I got it," Able said, pulling his hands out and tried to pull the belt out of the loops. "Ion, I can only get so much of my belt off."

"What do you mean," Ion snapped.

"The buckle is too big to go through the loops and if I should pull it the spring will come loose," Abel explained as Ion groaned. "Wait, I'll just take off my pants."

"The hell you are," Ion snapped.

"What other option do we have," Abel said, reaching back under and undid his pants and stared to carefully pull them off.

"This is so stupid," Ion grumbled as Abel finally got them off of his waist. "I'm glad you wear boxers."

"You and me both," Abel sighed, slowly sliding his legs out as he started to pull himself out from under the couch. "Ion, take my shoes off."

Ion moaned as he pulled off Abel's shoes to allow him to slip all the way out of his pants and out from under the couch. He then tried to pull Ion out but he was snagged on a piece of splintered wood frame. In the end Ion had to take his shirt off. Oh, this going to look real good when they sneak towards the door; Abel with no pants and Ion with no shirt. That was going to be a nice lovely picture.

"Crawl towards the door," Ion said, pointing towards the open door. "Stay low."

"This is so wrong on so many levels," Abel said, following Ion. "I'm going to need therapy after this."

Mirka looked towards the door to see Ion crawl out with no shirt on. She puzzled for a moment then she saw Abel crawl out with no pants on just in his boxers. The cup in her hand hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"Are you all right, Duchess Fortuna," Shira asked, looking at wide eyed blonde duchess.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, sweetly, hurrying around the couch. _I'm going to kill them!_

* * *

Ion and Abel quickly turned the corner and stood up just as Mirka caught up to them. She had a rather nasty look on her face and both men paled really quickly. The image she saw some most disturbing.

"This isn't what it looks like. Abel got his pants stuck on a spring and I got my shirt caught on the frame, trying to get him loose," Ion said, looking at his Grandmother. "We tried to take off Abel's belt to get him loose but that didn't work so he had to come out his pants and I had to take off my shirt to get free."

Mirka just stared at them with her lips pressed tightly together. She knew anything to do with Abel would somehow end up in the worst possible manner. Abel had to be jinxed in some form or another.

"Get a shirt and some pants on would you," Mirka groaned as Ion and Abel quickly hurried off. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Mirka returned to the room with the sapphire hairclips in hand. She had come up with plan to get rid of Asta. It should work. It was very logical.

"Here's the hairclips, Astharoshe," Mirka said, handing her the clips. "I met Tucker on the way here. He had to leave. Something came up at his Estate. Perhaps you'll meet sometime later."

"He's still coming to ball, isn't he," Asta asked. _I'm not sure but for a second I thought I saw Abel. I want to make sure tonight._

"He told me he was," Shira said. "And he had better."

"Well, then I see you at the ball this evening," Asta said, standing up.

"Of course," Mirka said, calling a servant to let Asta out. _I wonder if she saw him. That's why she wouldn't leave._

A moment later Ion walked in with another shirt on and took a look around before signally Abel to enter. Mirka sighed as both of them walked over to the couch and tilted it over to remove their snagged clothing.

"Should I even know," Shira asked as Ion and Abel stared at her.

"No," they drawled in unison.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Mirka said, rubbing the side of her head. "I need something for my head."

"Glad to see you really didn't leave, Baron Sibai," Shira said, walking up to him as he neatly folded his pants. "Seeing one how you finally learned how to dance and as a favor will dance with me as my student this evening."

"Okay," Abel said, not really paying attention as he looked at the tear in Ion's shirt.

"Splendid. Well, then until this evening, Baron of Avalon," she said, walking out of the room and down the hall.

Abel and Ion put the couch back the way it should go before sitting down. Abel sort of kind of remembered something. He couldn't quite recall what Lady Shira had told him.

"Ion, did I agree to something with Lady Shira," Abel asked as Ion chuckled.

"Yes," Ion nodded. "You don't remember do you?"

"No…" Abel shook his head.

"You promised her a dance as Baron Sibai," Ion said as Abel's eyes grew wide. "And you also—"

"Promised Asta a dance as Prince Vladimir. Oh, no, how am I going to pull this off," Abel groaned, putting his hands on his face. "If Asta sees me I'm done for!"

"That's your problem and not mine," Ion said, getting up from his seat. "I'm going to get ready. You better head off to the palace before the servants get in an uproar."

"I am so SCREWED," Abel exclaimed.

"You did it to yourself," Ion said, flatly, walking out of the room.

(A/N Things will only get worst for Abel once the ball gets underway. So, tell us what you think. Give some ideas if y'all have any.)

Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis


	5. Murphy's Law of Ballroom Dancing Pt 2

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 5

Murphy's Law of Ballroom Dancing Pt. 2

* * *

Vicantis: Alright… Just what is the idea here? You are getting all of the credit, M.M. Banshee. What gives? 

M.M. Banshee: I don't know… I just am. You jealous?

Vicantis: … You're mean… I am helping you to create this humorous masterpiece after all.

M.M. Banshee: True, too true.

Vicantis: Oh, well… Let's argue over that some other time… You guys remember how we said Murphy's Law last chapter? Well, it hits big time now. Enjoy… And have a great laugh.

M.M. Banshee: Oh, and don't forget to give some credit to Vicantis she was the one who originally came up with the idea for a banquet, but it later became a ball (or rather a prom as you'll find out later.)

Vicantis: Oh, yes, Abel and his love of pre-Armageddon rock music. This isn't going to turn out well.

M.M. Banshee: Alright, everybody now here we go! It's a brand new version of the dosido! Just stomp your feet and clap your hands! Come on everybody it's the hamster dance!

Vicantis: What the?! What in the world was that all about???

M.M. Banshee: It's one of the songs that's going to be in this chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA—HACK! COUGH! HACK! I think that's one of my lungs on the floor!!

Vicantis: Oh, havens… That is not good. Anyway, enjoy and have a great laugh!

* * *

SOUNDS/sounds 

_Thoughts_

Music

* * *

(Last Time) 

"Ion, did I agree to something with Lady Shira," Abel asked as Ion chuckled.

"Yes," Ion nodded. "You don't remember do you?"

"No…" Abel shook his head.

"You promised her a dance as Baron Sibai," Ion said as Abel's eyes grew wide. "And you also—"

"Promised Asta a dance as Prince Vladimir. Oh, no, how am I going to pull this off," Abel groaned, putting his hands on his face. "If Asta sees me I'm done for!"

"That's your problem and not mine," Ion said, getting up from his seat. "I'm going to get ready. You better head off to the palace before the servants get in an uproar."

"I am so SCREWED," Abel exclaimed.

"You did it to yourself," Ion said, flatly, walking out of the room.

* * *

(Present, the Palace) 

_This is going to be something else,_ Abel mused as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large towel. _I have to come up with some way to be able to change for the prince to the baron without getting caught._

Abel had thought about this mess all the way back to the palace. He had hoped a nice shower would have help cleared his mind to think of a way to do this but it was just as stuffed up as before. He dried off, put on his under wear, brushed his teeth, and slipped back on his mask. He hard a time explaining to the servants that he perfectly capable of drying off his own body and washing it for that matter. However, getting dressed was another matter.

He slowly stepped out with a bathrobe on as 5 male servants greeted him with a long bow. He groaned inwardly as he walked out completely and fully a closed the bathroom door. Two of the men quickly removed his bathroom. His damp hair was cold against his bare back and he shivered.

Another servant quickly wrapped his hair up in another dry down to keep it off his skin. The two other servants stepped out of the large closet with a nice outfit made of different shades of green with gold and gem stones. He sighed as the two men holding the clothes looked at him oddly.

"Are they not to your liking," one of them asked, looking at the shoes he was holding.

"It's not that at all," Vladimir said, shaking his head. "I mean they're great clothes but… I have no problem getting dressed myself."

"Do you like doing everything yourself, Your Highness," another servant asked, setting up the vanity to do Vladimir's hair. "Everyone is saying that you don't let anyone really do much for you other then cook and clean. You're making a lot of us feel useless."

"I don't mean too, I just haven't had anyone wait on me hand a foot all the time before," Vladimir said, looking at the ground.

"It was a joke," he said, setting out a nice gold crown down on the vanity.

"I'm sorry," Vladimir replied as the men rolled their eyes.

"Let's hurry up and get you into some clothes," one of the servant walked up to him with a white under shirt. "The ball does start in 3 hours. I'm sure you would like to go around and do a personal inspection."

"I suppose," Vladimir sighed as the men started dressing him up like a doll. _This is so awkward. I have to find some way to sneak some of my clothes out to be able to change into the Baron._

* * *

Time quickly passed on and he was dressed and his hair done in a long braid with a small gold crown placed snuggly on his head. He waited until the servants left to go back into the closet and find some clothes for the "Baron of Avalon." He found a midnight blue, white, and gold outfit that should do it. He folded them up into a nice bag so no one would see them. 

While he was getting groomed for the ball he had come up with a plan. He would hide them in a linen closet under the sheets until he could change. The closet was far away on a closed off section of the palace, but it was close enough to access them when he needed them. He quickly made his way down to the closet and stuffed the bag under a thick pile of fresh pillows. Well, that part was done. Now all he needed to do was map out a route to be able to get out of the Grand Ballroom and back here.

He carefully shut the door back and walked into the Grand Ballroom. It was lit up, brightly with 6 massive chandeliers and 1 gigantic one in the very middle making a grand total of 7. All of them were pure clear crystal and a beautiful sight to behold. Tables were all along the sides of the whole room and all decked out. The large tables that would to hold the food and drinks were decorated with large gold and green tableclothes and large candelabras were being lit as some of the food was being set out. The ball was due to start in the next hour and a half.

Every one of the servants were rushing around, making sure everything was clean and placed properly. Even the smaller tables had small candles on them. The large ballroom led out into a large patio with a small water garden with a large fountain that light up different colors.

This was going to be a new experience for him. He continued to look around getting a feel for him to be able to sneak out quickly. He memorized the two quickest routes to the closed off hall. Everything seemed to going well. Until he started to hear the music as they started to do a sound check. He had to know something. He was listening to Beethoven's Ode to Joy. He had nothing against the composer or the song it's that if they were going to be playing Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, and other classical classics all night to him the party would be a bit dead.

He quickly walked into the sound booth as the 3 operators turned to look at him before they got up and bowed to him. He closed the door and walked toward them with his hands behind his back.

"Good evening, Your Highness," they said in unison.

"Same to you. Tell me, which one of you is the head operator," the prince asked in a sing-song voice.

"That would be me. I am Dante Drago, Your Highness," the one on the far left spoke. "What may I or my team do for you?"

"At these balls that Augusta use to throw what sort of music was played, Mr. Drago," Vladimir mused, swing back and forth.

"Well, Pre-Armageddon classical of course," Dante said a bit puzzled. "It has always been played at all the balls and other ceremonies."

"So, if I were to dance I would have dance to Beethoven and Bach all night," Vladimir said, looking at the large computer that stored all the programs and songs on it. "Tell me this. If I wanted a faster song than Ode to Joy what would you play?"

"Like what kind of song, exactly," Dante said a little unsure.

"Oh, I don't know… Something like 'The Electric Slide' perhaps," Vladimir said, lightly, looking at his nails.

"'The Electric Slide,' Your Highness," Dante choked out. "Are you serious? Why would what that a royal ball?"

"So, you do have it," the prince said in a very happy tone. "Do you all have the music already laid out or not?"

"We were about to construct the play list when you came in, Your Highness," The man in the middle spoke. "We were just doing the sound check."

"Yes, yes, I noticed," Vladimir said, walking over to the computer. "You control everything from here right?"

"Yes, we do," Dante answered. "Is something not to your liking?"

"Sadly, yes, there are a few minor things, but they can be fixed quickly enough," Vlad said, messing with the touch screen to find the music archives. "Here we are. My, my, my you have a lot more songs than thought you would and you never used a single one other than Classical?"

"No, Sir," the last man shook his head.

"Then it's time we shook things up a bit," Vlad said happily, starting to go through all the songs he really liked. "I'll make the play list for this evening. Also you may have some fun with the lights as well."

"What do you mean," Dante asked as Vlad turned to look at him.

"Let me give you a little lesson on my style of how a dance should be conducted," Vladimir said, wrapping his arm around Dante's nervous shoulders. "This is going to be a lot more fun than anything my sister has ever done. It'll be time for you and your men to cut loose from tradition and just have a good time."

* * *

The large doors to the palace were opened right at 7 O' clock. The servants got to their places as the guests started to arrive. The servants would take their hats and coats as they walked into the Grand Ballroom. Mirka and Ion were one of the earliest guests to the ball. They were to meet Abel in the back of the room before too many people showed up. They quickly spotted him and hurried over to him as he continued to talk to Dante. Dante soon left after as they arrived and Abel greeted them warmly. 

"So, Prince Vladimir, what do have planned for this evening," Mirka asked as Vlad played with is long braided hair.

"A lot of things, actually," he replied as Mirka raised a thin eyebrow. "You, Ion, and the other guests are going to be surprised this evening I can tell you that."

"What do you have planned," Mirka said through her fangs.

"I want to know how you're going to juggled two women without getting caught," Ion snorted before getting a look from his grandmother.

"I have that all planned out as well," Vlad said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Most of the guests should be here about what time?"

"About 8, usually," Mirka answered.

"Good, good. Then everything is set perfectly," Vladimir said, rubbing his hands together.

"Vladimir, I really wish you would tell me what you have concocted for this evening," Mirka bit out.

"If I did, where would the surprise be," Vlad said, turning on his heel and walked off as he started to greet some of the other nobles.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mirka grumbled as Ion left to check out what food was being served. _Augusta, what were you thinking letting him take your place?_

* * *

Soon enough 8 O' clock rolled around and the ballroom was almost full. Classical music was played in the background with people dancing slowly to it. Little did they know what would be coming up in just a few short minutes. 

Mirka was nervous about what the Crown Prince had in mind for tonight. He kept dodging the question, which could only mean one thing. It was something he wasn't suppose to do. She was sitting at a table watching the other nobles glide across the floor to a gentle waltz. She drummed her fingers on the thin white table cloth.

_What could you be up to, Abel,_ She asked herself, spotting Abel talking to a group of young girls, who were doing nothing but flirting with him. _What a playboy… That's like the 8th group of girls to come to him just to flirt._

She sighed as she closed her eyes, listening to the waltz come to close. She opened her eyes again only to find that room was getting darker instead of brighter. The lights were dimmed down until there was only a faint glow illuminating the room. She stood up as the guests stopped to look around as well. This was indeed new to them. They then heard the speakers crack and someone clear their throat.

**"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Dante Drago, the head music operator for this evening. The music programming has been changed for this evening by orders of Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica," **Dante announced to everyone over the speakers. **"I hope you have on good dancing shoes, because you'll need them. Please enjoy this new set of music."**

Everyone looked around at each other as the speakers crackled again. The music programming had been changed? Some were curious and others, like Mirka, were worried. It was tradition to dance to the great composers of ancient times. They wanted to know just what going to be played. The speakers cracked again followed by a piano with a strong beat.

Just take those old records off the shelf  
I sit and listen to them by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Don't try to take me to a disco  
You never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll

Everyone turned to look at each other. This was indeed new. What was this? What'was "rock 'n' roll" or even "a disco" for that matter? But although it was strange the younger nobles found the beat to be really toe-taping. At first they just shuffled their feet, swaying back in forth not quite sure yet. They started to pick up their feet a little higher, doing some spins, and slides to the left and right. Some of the older nobles started to do the same, watching the younger generation to see what they did.

Mirka watched in awe as the proud nobles before her started to do some of the oddest steps. Some were shaking their hips and doing weird steps. She even spotted Ion with a young girl maybe a couple years younger than him doing the same odd steps. She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the Prince.

"What did you do," Mirka asked almost bitterly.

"I made it into the prom I never had," Vladimir responded sweetly, taking her hand. "C'mon! It'll be fun! Trust me once you start dancing you'll find this music to be a lot easier to dance to!"

He all but jerked Mirka out onto the crowded dance floor. Her face was turning a bright red not so much from anger but from embarrassment. She was doing some off the wall footwork and body language she would never do in public. She was just following Vladimir and the others. It felt weird to her. It was practically free form dancing. There were no steps to remember, just the free movement of your feet and body to the way you want to move it to.

It took her a little while and a few others to get acquainted with the freedom of their steps. The Prince was right once you started moving the music was very easy to move to. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. It was a whole lot more exciting then a waltz.

* * *

Time passed and Vladimir slowly slipped out of view of everyone and snuck down the deserted hall and into the closet. He closed the door and fanned his flustered face with his thin gloved hand. He had about 4 dances with some of the young ladies before he could get away from them. He quickly changed his outfit, making sure to hide his crown, mask, and clothes were hidden deep under the pillows. 

He straitened his midnight blue cape with gold lining and made sure the white ruffles on his collar and sleeves were pulled out all the way. He slowly opened the door and looked around before hurrying back to the Grand Ball room. This didn't seem so bad after all. He could pull this off. He would change maybe a couple more times back and forth and that would be it. He just had to remember to be ever watchful for Asta.

It's poetry carved in flesh  
This beautiful hell of ours  
To the deadliest sin we confess  
(Tears of joy fill our eyes)  
We are saved with its bigotries  
My out-there prophecies of doom

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor

Baron Tucker made sure to keep his eyes open for the Asta at all costs. He had to see the Baroness Shira Oda as promised. He had spotted her just as he left to change, talking to Mirka. Hopefully she was still there. He did promise her dance after all. But he doubted he'll be doing it to H.I.M.'s, Passion's Killing Floor, which was playing now. He was certainly wasn't going to dance to Marilyn Manson's version of Sweet Dreams either, which was coming up next. The one after would be pretty good.

"Good Evening, Lady Shira, Duchess Mirka," Tucker bowed to the Baroness and the Duchess. "I'm sorry it took me a while to get here. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

"My, my, Baron Sibai, don't you look ravishing this evening," Lady Shira, curtsied back to the Baron as did Mirka. "I must say I'm a bit surprised by this evening's choice of music."

"Yes, it was indeed quite a surprise," Mirka said with a wicked knowing grin as Tucker pulled nervously at his collar. "But it does have a certain charm to it, doesn't it, Tucker?"

"O-oh, yes, it does," the Baron nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "I believe, Lady Shira, I promised you a dance, right?"

"Yes, you did," Shira nodded. "Perhaps the next song will be more to my tastes."

"Uh, what if it's not," Tucker chuckled sheepishly.

"Then you won't mind waiting will you," the Baroness asked.

"No, of course not," Tucker said, turning his head back out the crowed and spotted Asta talking to some gentlemen. "_Oh, no, Asta, not now! If she sees me here…_ I hope you don't mind if we take a walk, do you?"

"I don't see why not," Lady Shira responded.

"Good, good. Let's head over here," Tucker said, taking both Shira and Mirka's hands and pulled them out sight of Asta a long with him. _I hope she didn't spot me. She may try to follow us._

"What's the rush all of a sudden," Shira asked as Tucker released her and Mirka.

"N-no reason, really," Tucker said, nervously. "Crowds like this sometimes give me a little too much energy. I have a habit of running a little to expel it from my system."

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

"Lady Shira, Duchess Mirka," a woman's voice called out and Tucker froze.

It was Asta he had to bolt before she saw him completely and totally. It felt as though his feet were glued to the stop. He had to move, now. She no doubtable spotted him from behind. He willed his feet with all his power just to move them. He had to get away from her and quick!

No sooner had he disappeared into the crowd did Asta appear before Mirka and Shira. She frowned for a second noticing the man that was with them, she assumed was Baron Tucker Sibai, was no longer there. She approached the two women with her head held up high. This Baron Sibai was mighty elusive.

"Good evening," Shira and Mirka said in unison to Astharoshe.

"Good evening. Mirka, wasn't that your cousin," Asta asked as Mirka paled slightly.

"Uh, yes, he went to get some refreshments," Mirka answered.

"I have yet to meet him this evening," Asta told her truthfully. "I was hopping to do so just now."

"Yes, well, the dear Baron can move when he wants to," Lady Shira responded.

"I can see that," Asta sighed in slight aggregation. _If only I could just get one good look at him. He's purposely trying to avoid me I think and Lady Shira and Mirka are aiding him._

* * *

No doubt with Asta knowing that Tucker was indeed at the ball she would stick with Mirka or Shira both to make sure she would meet him. This wasn't good. He had to change back to the Prince for a while until she gave up. If she will ever give up. He snuck back down the quiet hall and into the linen closet yet again and changed back into Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica. 

He straitened his vest and his the sash around his waist before carefully stepping back into hall and back into the Grand Ballroom by now Evanescent's song, Lithium was playing. He sighed it was a pretty slow song and he was hoping the dance with Baroness to that to get it over with, but Asta just ran him off. So that song was a miss. Other songs were coming up and the night was still young after all.

He might as well go see how much damage control Mirka and Shira were doing. He started towards them when Ion greeted him a smile. A bit of a cocky smile in fact. Vladimir sighed as Ion stopped before him.

"How is everything going, your Highness," the young Count hummed.

"Do you really have to ask," Vlad groaned. "I just changed back. Asta almost saw me as Baron Sibai."

"What a dangerous game you play," Ion said with a shrugged. "I'd like to help you by taking one of them off your hands but those ladies are a little too grown for me."

"Don't get smart," Vladimir snorted. "But you can still help. You'll be my lookout."

"Lookout for Asta no less," Ion said, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, you're heading right at her."

"I have eyes, I can see that, thank you," Vladimir grumbled. "I just need you to lookout for her when I'm the Baron!"

"Gotcha," Ion grinned, following the prince over to his grandmother and the others.

"Your Highness," The women curtsied as he bowed back to them.

"Ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Vladimir said, kindly.

"Of course not," Asta said, smoothing out her lavender dress. "We were just talking about one of Duchess Mirka's cousins."

"Oh," Vlad said, pulling at his cloths ever so slightly.

"A nice fellow but a bit on the ditzy side," Shira mumbled. "I wonder though, where he went off to? He promised me a dance as my student."

"That so," Vladimir said with an odd chuckle.

"Did he really," Asta asked, looking at Lady Shira. "Any chance I could meet him before you take him out on the dance floor?"

"I don't see why not," Shira answered. "But getting him to stay is another matter. He seems to be avoiding you."

"You really think so," Asta mused as Mirka glared at Shira. "Why would that be?"

"He can be very bashful to certain people for whatever reason," Mirka spoke.

"I see," Asta said with a smirk. _So, he may actually be here after all. But why is Abel avoiding me? I don't understand? Is he here on Vatican business? I'll just have to hunt him down!_

Vladimir quivered slightly he had a bad feeling Asta was going to hunt him down as the Baron and ask him just about everything. She could also be very forceful and scary too. He slowly stepped back out of sight into the crowd, leaving Asta and the others looking around for him. Ion had also disappeared as well.

"Where did they get off to," Asta asked as her company shrugged.

* * *

Vladimir had come up with the idea for Ion to distract Asta while he was dancing with Lady Shira. Ion was to do everything possible to make sure Asta never saw him as the Baron. He snuck back out, changed yet again, and hurried back into the Grand Ballroom. If he could hurry up and get his dance with Lady Shira, he wouldn't have to keep changing. He would tell her he was heading home for the evening and that would be that. 

He made sure as he walked through crowd that Asta wasn't anywhere around. When headed to where Mirka and Shira were, they were gone. That meant he would have to look for them. Not good, so not good. He groaned just as the Electric Slide came on. People were getting up from their seats and started out to the dance floor. This was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack and a really dangerous game of cat and mouse.

* * *

About five minutes in Asta figured out that the young Count of Memphis was trying to distract her, which only meant he was trying to make sure she and the Baron would never meet. When Ion wasn't looking she snuck into the crowd and out of sight of him. 

Ion turned around to talk to her and he discovered she was nowhere around. He began to panic as he tried to figure out where the Viscountess had when off to. He even called out to her and got no response. The Prince or rather the Baron could be anywhere as could Astharoshe. He had to find her and quick. If he spotted Tucker he would have to tell him to leave quickly.

* * *

Tucker looked high and low for the Duchess or the Baroness. He couldn't find either of them. He even looked out on the patio and still didn't see them. He was getting nervous now. Asta could spot him at any moment even with Ion beside her. He chewed on the tip of index finger trying to think of where else the Baroness could have gone off to. He needed find her and fast. 

He entered the ballroom again keeping he head down trying to avoid attention. He made his way over to one of the refreshment tables, and picked up a cup of ice water. A servant offered him a blood tablet to go with the water, but he shook he head just taking the water plain. He just needed a moment to clear his head. This was totally miserable. He sighed listening to music change from Rascal Flats's Life Is A Highway to Ready Steady Go by L'Arc-en-Ciel.

He turned around and to his dismay spotted Asta not far from him and Ion wasn't in sight. Asta must have wizened up and managed to get away from Ion. Where was he going to go? It was too crowded around the tables to just run. Where to go, where to go?

He looked around in a panic. There had to be somewhere he could bolt to or get under. Get under? Of course the tables! He quickly crawled under the tables and made sure everything was under, like his cape. Now all he needed to do was to get out of the area. The long, thick table clothes provided the needed coverage but it was dark underneath; he couldn't make out anything.

"Ow," He grumbled after he hit a table leg with his shoulder. _I've got to get out of here._

He paused for a moment to caress his sore shoulder. That was going to leave a mark. Just as he was about to move again there was a sharp pain in the top of his right hand. He had to bite down on his other hand to keep from scream as some young lady's pointy high heel shoe dug into the top of his hand.

Tucker's eyes rolled in his head as he muttered silent curse words. This woman wasn't a light weight either, and she wasn't about to move from the looks of things. He had to get his hand free. It felt like she was breaking it. He had to do something!

He titled his head down slightly trying to come up with something as he felt his long braid snake off his shoulder and hang loosely beside his neck. He looked at it for only a moment and grabbed the end of it. Seth would do this to his feet when he was asleep but she usually used a feather.

He ran the end of the braid up and down her calf. She only used her other foot, balancing awkwardly, to rub the tickled area. She almost kicked him in the face, doing that. He groaned and used his fingers this time to tickle her leg.

She lot out shriek as he quickly removed his hand and crawled down the long row of covered connected tables to almost the very end. He let out a long sigh of relief and rubbed his abused hand. He was lucky the lady didn't break the skin. He should be far enough from Asta now.

He reached for the tablecloth and pulled it up only to see the bare back of a woman's legs. It was bright lavender dress she was wearing. He found himself just not staring at her legs so much as her butt. His eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was agape as he just sat there holding up not only the tablecloth but the back of some poor woman's dress.

_SWEET JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH! _He cried out mentally. _LORD, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR I KNOW NOT WHAT I AM DOING UP THIS WOMAN'S DRESS!_

Tucker's eyes were just glued to her rear end. That was until he heard the voice of the lady just above him. He felt like his heart was going to stop at that very moment. Of all the women in the whole ballroom, why her? The lavender dress should've been enough of pick up on. He had been looking up Astharoshe's dress and right at her butt.

He had been avoiding her all night as the Baron and this is what happens. Instead of avoiding her he found himself up her skirt instead. This was going on the "never breathe a word to anyone" list. He slowly lowered the skirt and tablecloth back down gently and crawled all the way back down to the other end. He carefully peeked out, before standing up, and dusting off his pants.

* * *

He quickly hurried back into the quiet hall and closet and changed back into the Prince. This was getting ridiculous now. He groaned as he entered as the Crocodile Rock was playing. There was Lady Shira talking to a couple of her friends. Vladimir laughed at himself. He almost wanted to cry. But as they say it's better to laugh than to cry. He quickly ran back out of the room. 

He had to hurry if he wanted to catch her before she left again. He dashed into the closet and threw off his clothes. He was getting into a panic now. His mind was only set on tying to catch Lady Shira and nothing else, and so he wasn't watching what he was doing.

He quickly made a mad dash back to the Grand Ballroom. Tucker spotted Lady Shira leaving her friends and heading back into the throng. He couldn't loose her now. He started to give chance only to feel someone give him a sharp pull on his long braid. He let out yelp of both pain and surprise. He knew this was the end. Asta had caught him red handed. He turned around to face her and to his surprise and relief it was only Mirka.

"You damn near gave me a heart attack," Tucker bit out, holding his racing heart. "Don't do that!"

"What are you doing," Mirka responded, sharply.

"I'm trying to catch Lady Shira before I loose her again," he exclaimed to her.

"Not dressed like that, you're not," Mirka stated, pointing at his clothes and removed his crown from his head. "Look at yourself! You're half Prince!"

Tucker looked down at his clothes in totally disbelief. Sure enough he was half Prince. He had one shoe that of Baron and the other the Prince. His pants were correct but his shirt was all wrong. The cape was right and up until recently he was wearing the Prince's crown. He eyes nearly popped out his head in horror.

"FUCK," he growled allowed, taking the crown from a befuddled Mirka and ran out the door again. _Of all the rotten luck! Why me, I swear!_

He quickly rearranged his clothes again and ran back into ballroom only to hear Mirka yelled out, "Try it again." He looked down and he still had his shoes all wrong. He had the right shirt this time but he added on the sash that went with Prince's outfit and he even had on the Prince's vest, without the Baron's cape.

Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees and begged  
You not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk?  
Well!

You left me anyhow and then  
The days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind.

_And they're coming to take me away, haa-haa,_ Tucker hissed in his head, running out the room almost tripping over his feet. _No kidding… Geez…_

He really did want to cry. Finally the third time was the charm. He was back to being the Baron entirely. He groaned loudly in frustration and anger as he searched for the Baroness of Olympus. At this point he didn't care what song was playing. He was just going to get his damn dance over with, so he could stop having to alternate between two different personas.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Asta yet again. He growled and lowered his height, disappearing into the crowd once more. He turned to make sure Asta wasn't following him only to run into Lady Shira. She let at small shriek after feeling someone crash into her from behind. She whipped around with a raised hand to smack the person to only find him down the grown sitting on his butt.

"Baron Sibai," she blinked as he pulled himself off the ground. "What on are Earth are you doing?"

"Let's make this quick," he said, obviously not a good mood. "You and I are dancing right now!"

"I'm sorry, Tucker," she said, sounding a bit confused. "I don't seem to understand what the rush is all about."

"This song is almost finished and I don't care what the next song is. You and I are getting on that dance and then I'm going home," Tucker said, sternly almost biting her head off. "Now, c'mon! I don't have much time!"

He grabbed her hand in a hurry and a little hard. She winced in pain as he pulled her through the thick throng of people to the dance floor. Napoleon XIV's original version of They're Coming to Take Me Away soon faded as Tucker and Shira entered the dance floor. Well, this was it and he didn't care one bit about the next song.

He pulled her in close wrapping his arm around her waist. Needless to say she didn't think this goofy man before her could have a temper like this. He seemed very aggravated all of a sudden. She sighed as she heard the music come on. What in the world was this music anyway?

"Great the Hamster Dance," He grumbled as Shira raised a thin eyebrow. "Well, c'mon."

"I really don't th—" Lady Shira never got the whole sentence out of her mouth before picked and spun around in the air. "BARON SIBAIIIII!"

He just wanted to get this whole dance over with so he was taking the lead. He would spin her around and left her up, doing dance moves the young redheaded Baroness never knew existed in her wildest dreams. Oddly enough she was finding it to be quite entertaining to perform some them. He'd slide her out from between her legs sending her up and air before catching her again.

However, these most intriguing moves that Tucker was doing were all to keep his face out of view as much as possible. He was just using Lady Shira as a shield to hide from Astharoshe's ever watchful eyes. He felt bad about this but he couldn't let Asta see him, not at all. He would keep catching glimpses of her as he moved around the dance floor.

Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody it's the hamster dance.

Bounce in time to the beat.  
You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

To Tucker's surprise the Baroness was totally thrilled to be doing this with him. Apparently, just about everyone here had never just cut loose out of pride, upbringing, dignity, and honor. They all seemed to be have grand time at this ball. It wasn't all humdrum anymore but something that felt like true bliss. Grant it some of the stuck up older generation found this to be a ghastly sight.

Soon Tucker put Shira into one more final spin before the song came to an end and Link Park's My December started playing. Well, that was that. Out of breath the two walked off the dance floor. Lady Shira was laughing about the whole thing. It was a more fun than she thought.

"Where did you learn those steps," she asked as Tucker pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. "And you didn't step on my toes once. Were you holding back on me?"

"I should say the same to you, Baroness," Tucker grinned, rubbing his forehead. _I need to get out of here._

"Oh, please," she said with a snort.

"I'm sorry I threw you around quite a bit. I just—" He turned his eyes up to a frantic jumping Ion, pointing to run away. "I just really have to leave, I'm sorry!"

He quickly bolted in the direction Ion was pointing to. No doubt Asta was heading his way. Lady Shira sat there dumbfounded. Why was in such a hurry? She wondered if something was wrong. She quickly got up and followed him. He was heading towards a less crowded area of the room. She watched as he slipped into a roped off area. Just where was he getting off to?

She stuck her head out of the door and looked both ways when she saw a door close a little father down to her right. She cautiously stepped out and walked down the hall. Her high heels lightly clicked on the floor as she walked slowly down the quiet hall. The music was playing softly in the background.

She stopped at the door and put her ear up against the fine polished wood. She could hear movement inside. She reached for the handle and opened the door. She froze as did the person inside. An awkward moment to say the least. There was Tucker Sibai standing in the linen closet with no shirt on and pulling up his pants. A totally different pair that looked just like the Prince's forest green pants. Come think of there were like two totally different outfit littering the floor along with a crown and a mask.

"Uh, hi," he waved as his pants he was holding up fell to the floor. "OOPS!"

"What's going—EEEEK!" Shira didn't get much out before the person ran at her with pants around his ankles, grabbed her, and closed the door.

"What were you doing following me, Lady Shira," Tucker snapped, finally pulling his pants back around his waist. "Do mind? Turn around!"

She quickly turned around, her face as red as her hair. He was… He was the Crown Prince? He couldn't be, could he? Was that why he had to keep running all night? If he really the then…

_I've called him all those names and insulted him,_ It hit her like a ton of bricks!_ And on top of that I saw him almost naked! I must be the biggest disgrace in the whole Empire!_

"You can turn around now," he said sweetly, setting the crown on his head, holding his mask in the other hand. "Now what were you doing following me?"

"I-I saw you leave in such a hurry I thought something was wrong," she stated truthfully. "Please, your Highness, forgive me for the way I've acted to you! I insulted you, Your Highness! It was wrong of me! I wouldn't have!"

"It's okay—"

"And on top off that I had to find you changing. I saw your bare skin and now I know your face! That's a crime, is it not? Knowing your face now that I know you as the Prince!"

"It'll be fine—"

"Please, Your Highness! Forgive me! I know I don't—"

"IT'S ALL RIGHT!"

"Wh-what?"

"I've been trying to tell you it's all right! You make it sound like I was going to sentence you to gallows or something," Vladimir said in a nonchalant tone. "I have nothing against you. I've been called a lot worse than that and by my baby sister no less. So, it's just fine as long as you keep this between us and the Fortunas only."

"Oh, I will, I will," she nodded her head up and down as he slipped on his jeweled mask. "Thank you so very much!"

"Well, let's get out of here. There's still a dance going on," he said; his voice a lot deeper now. "Shall we then?"

* * *

It was getting close to 12 now and some of the guests had already left or started leaving, saying their good byes to their friends and host. The area was getting thinner and thinner by the minute. This was going to be a little bit more manageable now. 

For a change he was actually looking for Asta instead of avoiding her, and when he finally started looking for her she was no where in sight. He looked inside and out but she was still not in sight at all. He stopped in the middle of the room putting his hands on his hips listening to DHT's version of Listen to Your Heart. He sighed scratching the back of his head.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and to surprise there was Asta looking at him was an annoyed look. He blinked at her.

"I've been looking for you, your Highness," she said, crossing her arms. "I did promise me a dance after all."

"I did, didn't I. And seeing on how the ball will be over in almost 5 minutes, my dear, Asta, would you do me the honor of having the last dance with me this evening," He said, putting his hand out to her.

"I would indeed be honored, Vlad," she replied, taking his hand as the lights dimmed again. "What's going on?"

"The last dance," he said, wrapping his arm around her thin waist. "With a special song I picked out."

"Oh, really," she said, looking at him in the eyes noting they were a bright ice blue. "You have pretty eyes."

"My dear, Asta, is that a compliment," he chucked, pulling her in closer as Listen to Your Heart faded out.

"Could be," she mused as the music started playing.

Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  


"Well, then you have—_a nice ass_—a sweet smile," He said, starting to sway back and forth with her.

"Now is that compliment as well," she mused a smirk.

"Could be," he answered back, putting her into a gentle spin.

And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  


I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me.  


Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah!  
Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home,  
Wait for me.  


"This is a nice song," Asta said, leaning up against him.

"I figure it would be nice for the closing for this evening," he said, holding her close. "Would you agree."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed in his ear.

Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  


And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  


I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me.  


"Thank you, Your Highness," she curtsied to him.

"And thank you, Viscountess," he bowed to her. "It's a shame we really didn't get to meet much over the course of the evening."

"You're a Prince you have people taking you here, there, and everywhere," Asta answered him. "Beside I was looking for someone. I could have sworn I recognized his face."

"O-oh, is that so," Vladimir said with nervous twitch. _Oh, Lord, she's relentless!_

"I gave up after a while though," she spoke, throwing her long blond hair behind her shoulders. "It was as if he was trying to avoid me all night and if it really was who I think it was he sort of hurt my feelings. But I won't dull you with such stories. Beside I need to get out of these shoes. Good night."

"Good night," he bowed to her as she turned on her heel and walked off.

Great now she must think of him a coward that won't face her. But he couldn't face her like this. It was bad enough the Baroness found out who he was. He sighed as the bell in the palace clock tower rang as the hands struck 12. What was left of the crowd soon started filing out of the room. This was a wild night he was going to remember for a long time.

* * *

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Abel whined as he pulled of his shoes from his swollen feet. 

"Oh, stop whining you big baby," Ion said, setting down a pan of warm water with salt. "You're not going to die. Just put your feet in the water."

Not long after all the guests had departed and the Prince soon found himself limping back up to his room with Ion and Mirka. Sure he traveled a lot but something about dancing and running around like a madman really killed his feet this evening. Not to mention he ran himself clear out of energy.

Now he was sitting on his soft bed with his ailing feet in a warm foot soak. There were even blisters forming on his feet. He was tired, dog tired. Ion and Mirka didn't look much better. Mirka was sitting a soft chair, fanning herself, sitting in front of the open balcony doors.

"You know you sounded a little like Esther just then," Abel grinned and Ion turned a light pink. "Oh, look, now you're blushing!"

"Knock it off," Ion grumbled, plopping down on the floor.

"You're both more than welcome to spend the night," Abel said, lying on his back, on his bed with his feet still in the warm water. "I'll have some of the servants prepare a couple of rooms."

"Thank you, Abel," Mirka responded, muffling a yawn.

"Well, you managed to somehow juggled both Lady Shira and Astharoshe," Ion said, leaning his back against the wall. "Even if Lady Shira found who you really were."

"Please don't remind me," Abel groaned, placing hand over his face. "The next ball is going to be a masque!"

(A/N Well, that was 21 freakin' pages long. We hope you all enjoyed it. A leave a review if you wish. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis


	6. The Great Escape

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 6

The Great Escape

(A/N Geez… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know, I know! It took like forever to update this story. Please, forgive me! I've updated it now so you can read it. So, start reading.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing_

* * *

(Last Time) 

"You know you sounded a little like Esther just then," Abel grinned and Ion turned a light pink. "Oh, look, now you're blushing!"

"Knock it off," Ion grumbled, plopping down on the floor.

"You're both more than welcome to spend the night," Abel said, lying on his back, on his bed with his feet still in the warm water. "I'll have some of the servants prepare a couple of rooms."

"Thank you, Abel," Mirka responded, muffling a yawn.

"Well, you managed to somehow juggled both Lady Shira and Astharoshe," Ion said, leaning his back against the wall. "Even if Lady Shira found who you really are."

"Please don't remind me," Abel groaned, placing a hand over his face. "The next ball is going to be a masque!"

* * *

(Present Time) 

Two weeks had passed since the ball was held and 1 month since Vladimir took the throne. He was starting to get really worried for his baby sister. There was no sign of her anywhere and no contact had been made with her either. Needless to say he was scared for his little sister's safety and life.

Seth pined to know what was happening outside of her decrepit prison cell. She hadn't seen Cain since they day he came by with the sandwiches and after that she was lucky if she got a meal at all. The rats in the room even became appetizing after a while of starving. Cain was planning on breaking her body and soul but she wasn't going to let him. Her body was getting weaker by the day but her soul, however, was as strong as ever.

She was going to get out of this hellhole and she had been working on a plan for quite sometime now. She had to be very careful in her weaken state. If she was to run into at least one Rosenkreus Orden member head on it would be like a porcelain doll verses a 10 pound sledge hammer. She of course, being the porcelain doll. Her body was too weak to take on hardly any damage.

The plan was simple enough as soon as the Orden member walked out and the door begin to shut, she would slide something between the door and the doorframe, keeping the door ajar. That was going to be the easy part. She couldn't stash anything like a fork or chicken bone because the Orden member always checked to make sure every was accounted for. But they never counted on her using other items in the room as a tool.

One such tool was a large rat's skull. It looked big and strong enough to hold the door open, but getting it in the doorway was going to be a bit tricky. She pulled long threads out of her clothes and tied them together to make a long string that reached from the door to the back wall where she and her bedding sat.

She waited and waited, making sure her hand was near the string at all times and the rat skull was right beside the door. It had been a long time since someone came down. What if her plain had come too late and they just decided to let her starve to death alone? No, she shouldn't think that. Someone had to come down sometime with a plate of food.

* * *

(The Vatican) 

Catherina sat at her desk and rubbed the sides of her head in aggravation. Damn her elder half-brother. Damn that war-hungry mongrel! He'd been trying to start a war between the Church and the Empire since Vladimir took the throne. He has begun to get followers among fellow cardinals, other Church officials, and even some allied nations. However, the proclamation of war still had to be cleared by his Holiness. Alessandro wouldn't give the order but Catherina could tell it was only a matter of time before Francesco worked him down.

To make things worse her AX members have been asking her questions about Abel. They had heard he was at the Vatican roughly a month ago and after that there had been no farther contact from the Crusnik. It was unlike Abel to not at least mail in a report. She was running out of excuses to tell them and they were beginning to notice how often her story changed about where he could be. Abel became more elusive than Hugue.

She sat alone in her office as she pulled out a piece of paper and a nice fountain pen. She had to give warning to Abel about her brother's plans to start a war. She knew Abel was already being cautious but he really needed to stay on his toes. Things were not looking good. She and Abel sat up a secret mailing system to contact each other. It was only to be used in emergencies situations and this was just such an occasion.

_Dearest Guardian Angel,_

_Keep a weather eye out on the horizon. Flames are being fueled and may spread into a ranging firestorm. The thorny seeds have been planted across the vast lands. Blood hounds are sniffing around for prey. Please protect us and deliver us from evil._

_Signed,_

_Trinity Blood_

They decided to use metaphors when exchanging messages with each other and using aliases. She was just about to fold up the letter to put in the envelope when someone knocked on the door. She stopped and she flipped the letter over.

"Come in," she said, folding her hands on the nicely polished desk.

The door creaked open and in stepped Leon dressed nicely in his priest robes and his hair pulled back. He only did that when he was going to meet with her, any other time his hair was allowed to hang freely and his robe were spread open across his chest. He closed the door and walked up her. He obviously wasn't there just to visit, considering the serious look on his face.

"We need to talk, your Eminence," he said blatantly, stopping right in front of her desk. "It's about Father Four-Eyes."

"Father Leon, I've told you and the others dozens of times that Abel is working a very delicate operation," She stated but Leon just snorted at her answer. "Any sort of contact either from me or from him could result in—"

"What aren't you tell us, Duchess," Leon said roughly, not wanting to hear it again. "We've been doing some sniffing around. Tres was reported to have led Abel and his traveling companion out of the Vatican gates. Now why would Tres escort them out if they could walk in without an escort?"

"Leon, that is enough," she replied sharply. "I just figured it would be to saver for the Count to have an additional escort."

"And what was this whole kissing thing I've heard from the Professor," Leon stated as Catherina turned the same shade of red as her robes. "He said he stepped in just as you two locked lips. He also noted that neither of you were in the best of spirits either. He said they didn't look like tears of joy."

Catherina bit her lips as she drew them into her mouth. William actually blabbed about that? She was going to have a nice long talk to the college professor after this. It was obvious Leon was doing a lot of digging where he didn't belong.

"Are you going to answer me on that," Leon said with a dirty smirk.

"You've said enough, please leave," Catherina almost hissed.

"He's not with us anymore, is he, your Eminence," Leon said, leaning over her desk to look her right in the eyes. "That's the real truth, isn't it? He's been disbanded?"

"I told you to leave," she growled through her clenched teeth.

"Fine," Leon said, standing back up and straightened out his robes. "I only hope that we're wrong. We're going to need Abel if your brother does start his crusade."

The large priest turned on his heel and walked out of her office, almost slamming door behind him. Catherina let out a long sigh and a put a hand over her racing heart. The AX, Vatican spies, are very good at what they do. Investigation was second nature to them and when one of their most relied on members goes missing without a word, well things aren't about to go uninvestigated as to where he went off to.

They figured out that Abel had indeed been disbanded. She was getting worried as to what else they might unearth. She needed to get them all together to tell them to cease all investigation into Abel disbandment. They were doing it openly, which was not a good thing. It could spell disaster for her and Abel both. They were doing the investigation without orders to boot and against previous warnings to stop. Now she was going to put her foot on this matter for good.

She picked up the letter, finally putting into the envelope and sealed it shut. She wasn't really lying to them. It was a delicate operation and communication between them had to be taken very seriously and with the utmost care. That's why communication was only made for emergencies. They need the least amount of contact between them to the keep the attention away.

* * *

(Rosenkreus Orden HQ) 

Seth continued to wait for someone to come down. She had no idea how long she had been waiting or how long it had been since anyone entered her cell. Time seemed frozen to her. The waiting seemed never ending; had she been waiting for 10 hours or 10 minutes. She didn't know. She didn't know anything. Was it day or night? Was the sky clear or cloudy? She wanted out of this hellish hole.

She was absolutely filthy and deathly thin. She was so starved that she barely reacted to when the rats would try to nibble away chunks of flesh from her body. They weren't in much better condition than she was. She would rarely have the energy to catch a rat to eat it. They tried to eat her and so she would eat them.

Her eyes widened when she saw the door open. Someone had finally come with a tray of food and drink. He said nothing to her and she said nothing to him. He sat the tray down before her, before turning and started out the door. The door started to close behind him, when that happen Seth jerked the string to the side, moving the skull between the door and the frame. The heavy door hit the skull and there was a crunching sound. She feared that the skull wouldn't hold or that the Orden member heard the sound.

She waited with baited breath. Was he coming back to investigate? Would the skull hold out long enough for her to get out? He heart was pounding in her ears. A long minute passed by and the Orden member did not return. She slowly stood up on wobbly legs and staggered over the door. The skull had barely held up under the weight of the door. It had indeed cracked.

She wrapped her pale boney fingers around door and carefully opened the door to get a look at the space outside her cell. It was just as dark and dank as the cell, but it did smell a lot better. She had a hard time fighting the motor on the door to open it wide enough to let her slip out. As soon as she was free of her cell the door closed again it finally shattered the rat skull. It felt odd and good at the same time to be out of there.

She staggered down the dimly lit corridor before it split off in two different directions; one to her right and one to left. She didn't know which one to take. She was unconscious when they dumped in the godforsaken hole. She just decided to take a chance on one of them. She turned to her left and braced herself against the wall as she went. She was so weak she was having a hard time walking. She couldn't remember a time she was still weak. There couldn't have been a time.

She groaned when the corridor led to a tall flight of stairs. She wobbled over to the steps and started the long painful climb up. About half way she was fighting the urge to crawl up them. When she cleared the steps and made it onto the landing she landed on the floor. Everything ached and her head was spinning 100 miles a minute. Starved and dehydrated. They only gave her enough sustenance to live on but just barely.

Her spirit was willing but her body was not. She yearned to be free but her body lacked the energy and the healthy vitality it needed to work properly. Of course this was part of Cain's plan. If she was weak she wouldn't get far if she got out. She had to prove him wrong. She just had to.

She pushed herself to stand, using the wall again to hold her up. She stumbled to the door and put her hands on the handle and pushed down. Her first blast of bright light a fresh air hit her like a ton of brinks. It was almost blinding as she squirmed her way through the door. It was only bright electric lighting but to her it was a good as the sun. The light that was in her cell was from a dim almost dead light.

She couldn't help but smile a little and she walked jerkily down the inviting hall. It her gave more of adrenalin rush now that her lungs were breathing clean air. She wearily made her way down to a turn in the in the corridor, but stopped short when she heard voices. She ducked into the closest door and hunkered down behind a small counter and cabinet. She listened intently as they walked by they stopped right outside the door. Her heart was in her throat if they should open the door she was done for.

"Oh, what is that smell," a woman said, waving her hand in face. "Did you… You know…"

"Did I, what," this time it was a man talking.

"Fart," she asked as he looked disgusted with her.

"NO," he bit out and stumped down the all.

"I'm sorry, jeez…" she said, following after him.

Seth sighed in relief and stood up. She was standing in a bathroom of all places. She turned toward the mirror and cringed at her reflection. Her hair was matted and hard; her face was skeletal and covered in filth. Her body was no better and her clothes a verity of puke colors. She was lucky that those two didn't look in. She did reek to high heaven but since she ducked into a bathroom they must have figured it was from that.

Seth quickly turned on faucet gulped down large mouthfuls of water before she grabbed a bar of soap off of the sink and started to wash her face and hands at least. She would worry about the rest of herself later. When she removed the scum from her face she could see just how pale she was. She was as white as a ghost.

She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She carefully stepped back out into the long bright corridor and started moving again. She couldn't wait to be fully clean from head to foot, but pleasure like that had to wait.

At least an hour had passed by since she escaped her cell. The corridors were like a never ending labyrinth. She was getting very disoriented and getting only weaker. She needed food, better yet Methuselah blood. That what she really needed. Her nano-machines were the only things keeping her moving but since they hadn't been fed they were feeding off her.

If she aloud the Crusnik to escape the next unsuspecting Methuselah wound be her next meal only problem was if the Orden members noticed that someone was missing or found drained, well needless to say they were going to be looking for her. She didn't need that she was to get out alive. She would have to continue on with her raging hunger.

Another hour passed and she knew she was lost. It wasn't like she could ask someone for directions in this place. If she could at least find a window she would jump of it and hopefully to freedom, but this place was fortress. No matter what room or hall she checked no windows could be found.

What was she going to do? She would kill herself before going back into the filthy cell. There had to be someway out of here. She came to another stop and ducked behind a wall. Here came more trouble it was only one person this time, a man. He was coming closer to her and the Crusnik inside her was screaming at her to feast on him. But she couldn't in fear of alerting the whole Orden.

He was only coming closer completely unaware of her presents. She could feel the monster in her body fight its way out of her control. She didn't have the strength to stop it. She felt her fangs slip over bottom lip and her nails turn into talons. He was so close to her now she could hear his heart beating loudly, enticing her bloodlust even more.

When he made it to the turn in the corridor he came face to face with a hungry little monster. He had no time to move or scream before her fangs dug into his throat. She cut off his windpipe to make sure he didn't make sound. He collapsed to the floor with her on top of him.

Seth had no control over her instincts at this point for the Crusnik was in full control. The Crusnik fed off him hungrily like a blood starved tick. She body stopped moving at all after a few moments, soon he stopped breath from lack of air and finally his heart stopped all together. His became pale and his skin became sunken in.

She drained as much out of him as she could. Her body was covered in fresh blood and mouth was still dripping fresh as well. She licked the blood from her mouth and hands. The Crusnik was now content being fed it let more of Seth's consciousness through. She stared at the body before drain of all most every drop of blood. She had to get rid of the body.

A few seconds later the body turned to dust. She felt a lot more vitalized now but that was only because the Crusnik had been feed but she herself still needed food. With new energy and no longer as disorient she started to figure out this place a little bit more. She was still a level below the ground. When she made up the second flight of steps even fresher air hit her nose. It smelt like cool night air. She could see a window open at far end of the corridor. She picked up her pace and started towards the window only the hear Cain just in front of her. She ducked into another room just as he rounded the corner.

"Than everything is in place, I presume," Cain said, looking at one of his Orden members.

"Yes, Milord," the man said with a head nod. "Everything is in working order. The Vatican will blame the Empire for the slaughter of 1,000 clergymen and women, through out Europe. Every cutthroat and rebel extremist are in place. Within a week we should be swimming in war."

"Good, I would like to see how well Abel pull himself out of this, if he can," Cain laughed. "His precious AX comrades won't be able to stop this."

He stopped suddenly and stiffed the air. What was that horrible smell? What was that? It smelt like shit and blood. He looked at the man beside him and scrunched up his nose. He looked at Cain with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," the man said, turning a light pink and down cast his eyes.

"Some warning would be nice," Cain said, waving his hand in his face. "Don't just crack one off."

They walked out of that corridor and down another one. Seth held in a suppressed laugh.

_There must truly be a God,_ Seth thought stepping back out into the hall and made a mad dash for the window. _And he's watching out for me!_

She climbed up on the window seal and jumped out. She quickly ran towards the woods. Until she was in the woods she was still in danger. The dark forest was coming closer and closer with each stride she took. Finally she hit her first bit of shrubs and saplings. The greenery got taller and thicker as she went. She was fully hidden by the trees and the blackness of night.

She was free at last but she needed to find a place to contact the Empire or the Vatican about the up coming danger. She released her Crusnik form and opened her wings, taking to the night sky. From this few point she would be able to see the near by cities and towns.

She felt so much better now as the cold fresh night air filled her lungs and caressed her skin. She was free finally. She had to know how long she had been gone. She also had to get food not to mention take a bath and get some new threads. She could hardly wait to stop itching and actually smell like a decent being again.

Abel added her in the outside world but now that Abel was on the throne and she was the one on the outside she was going to repay the favor. She spotted a city to the west. She was going to make sure that Cain was put to a stop. She wouldn't return to her Empire until he was dealt with permanently. That she swore. Cain was going down.

* * *

(The New Human Empire) 

Over the course of the last two weeks since the ball the Crown Prince was a gaining a nice reputation. He was different from his sister that much was widely known. He also a lot more of a people person. He was often sighted down in the market places with the Viscountess of Odessa by his side or the young Count of Memphis sometime even with the Count's grandmother the Duchess of Moldova or the Baroness of Olympus. But most of the time it was just Vladimir and Astharoshe. The children, both human and Methuselah, just adored him. He always told the best stories and would play games with them that other nobles just turned their noses up at.

It was obvious that Vladimir was very kind and maybe a little overly sentimental, but he could put his foot down and hard on things that were dangerous and illegal. He was very stubborn like his sister with certain matters, yet his was very open to new ideas. But he was very unorthodox despite the Baroness's training he was determined to do some things his way, like 13 spoons of sugar in his milked tea.

He was a hot item among the young noble women and they were disgusted at how close Vladimir was to Astharoshe. She never really showed any interests in men until he came along. She was even on a nickname bases with him. She got to call him Vlad, while the others had to continue call him Prince Vladimir or your Highness. A lot of the noble women saw Asta as a gold digger. She was only swooning over him for a better title and his money. It wasn't until he came around that Asta started to show any real interest in a man.

Asta and Vlad weren't oblivious to the envy green that flooded the noble women's faces. Asta really liked to piss them off on purpose by wrapping a thin arm around his waist and pull herself in close to him. That would really set them off.

In fact one very desperate woman got so infuriated with Asta as so desperate for Vladimir that she actually ran in front of the Prince one day when he was alone. She was dressed _only_ a long overcoat, which she quickly dropped to the ground. She figured the direct approach would be the best way to win his heart. Well, that was about as direct as one could get. So, direct in fact that the Prince couldn't even move. He was in total shock, only small squeaks escaped his mouth. She was quickly arrested for indecent exposure and sexual harassment among a whole list of other charges against the community and the crown.

After that little incident he had a hard time looking at Asta, Mirka, and Shira. It took a few days for the bold woman's advances to finally wear off. Ion was supposed to have been with Vlad that day but ended up canceling last minute. Mirka was very glad that Ion wasn't with him. Ion, however, was disappoint he didn't go.

Vlad sat in his room going through some mail. He paused when he saw a red envelope with a blacked bottom right corner. He picked it up first and opened it hastily.

_Dearest Guardian Angel,_

_Keep a weather eye out on the horizon. Flames are being fueled and may spread into a ranging firestorm. The thorny seeds have been planted across the vast lands. Blood hounds are sniffing around for prey. Please protect us and deliver us from evil._

_Signed,_

_Trinity Blood_

He looked at it for a moment. First line meant to be careful in the near future. Second sentence meant that the Vatican was trying to start a war anyway they could. The 3rd line meant that other nations were getting involved in the possible war. The next line meant that Vatican was doing some snooping just waiting for him to make a mistake. The final sentence was a little harder. Or maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought. It was basically what it read without really any second meaning.

Well, this was not a good thing to receive in the mail. Abel quickly got up and pulled out a blue envelope and a piece of paper with a fountain pen.

_Dearest Trinity Blood,_

_Everything can be seen with my 3__rd__ eye. May the hounds' snouts be full of black pepper. A peaceful rain shall smother the hot embers. I can see a blue skies but a storm is building off in the far distance. Will it hit us hard and go around us peacefully?_

_Signed,_

_Guardian Angel_

Abel folded the letter up and put it in the blue envelope. He then put a small black spot in the bottom right corner. Things were not looking good. That blood thirsty Cardinal wants a war so bad it can be felt even now in the peace of the Empire. If he goes to war it will be exactly what Cain wants. Abel had to put a stop to this before it got started. He would have to show them he's not hostile despite what Francesco wants them all to believe. Vladimir was nothing more than a simple pacifist but proving that was going to be tricky business, considering Francesco could easily turn it around into something negative. What was he to do?

(A/N Wow! How was that chapter? I did work on it all day. What a pain. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it.)

Millie M. Banshee and Vicantis


	7. The Mysterious “S”

From Priest to Prince

From Priest to Prince

Chapter 7

The Mysterious "S"

(A/N Yes, here is the 7th chapter. Well, it's nice to know you all are liking it. Sorry, it takes so long. I really mean sorry.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/Writing_

* * *

(Last Time)

Well, this was not a good thing to receive in the mail. Abel quickly got up and pulled out a blue envelope and a piece of paper with a fountain pen.

_Dearest Trinity Blood,_

_Everything can be seen with my 3__rd__ eye. May the hounds' snouts be full of black pepper. A peaceful rain shall smother the hot embers. I can see blue skies but a storm is building off in the far distance. Will it hit us hard and go around us peacefully?_

_Signed,_

_Guardian Angel_

Abel folded the letter up and put it in the blue envelope. He then put a small black spot in the bottom right corner. Things were not looking good. That blood thirsty Cardinal wants a war so bad it could be felt even now in the peace of the Empire. If he goes to war it will be exactly what Cain wants. Abel had to put a stop to this before it got started. He would have to show them he's not hostile despite what Francesco wants them all to believe. Vladimir was nothing more than a simple pacifist but proving that was going to be tricky business, considering Francesco could easily turn it around into something negative. What was he to do?

* * *

(Present Time)

The guard for Seth slowly took his time getting down to her cell with her food. It had been 2 days since he was down there. She looked as weak as new born kitten. He wouldn't be surprised to find her dead. He made his way down the long dark corridor to her prison cell.

He punched in the code that would unlock the door before it opened. He opened the heavy door expecting to see a small disgusting form of a girl on the floor but to his surprise and horror she was gone.

"NOOOO!!" he screamed, looking around the room again.

**KLAAAACK**

The tray of food hit the floor, spilling everything at his feet. She was no where to be seen! How did she escape? When did she escape? Where did she escape to? What was he going to do?

"SHIT!" he yelled, turning on his heel and ran back down the hall. "Cain's not going to like this!"

* * *

Cain sat peacefully at his large pipe organ, looking through a set of new sheet music Isaak had given him before he was killed. He carefully thumbed through each song to see which one suited his fancy for the time being. He opened up an old classic and began to play.

It was pretty much a slow day for everyone. It was a rare chance to relax for a little while. Some of the Orden members decided to play a riveting game of poker, strip poker to be more precise. That's why Cain was at his organ with his back turned towards them. There were just some things that even he wouldn't attempt. He never could hold a poker face and the last thing he needed was be beaten in a game of strategic chance by his own followers.

That atmosphere was quite light and upbeat, well, that was until they heard the sounds of running feet heading towards the large room where everyone was relaxing. No one looked up from their game and Cain continued to play his organ. The guard ran into the room huffing a little as he looked at his fellow Orden members at the table; some were half by naked now.

He pulled at his collar a little as he walked farther into the room, carefully eyeing some of the female members at the poker table. He walked up to the steps that lead to Cain and his large pipe organ. He really didn't want to face his Lord's wrath but he had to know the truth and prolonging it would only be worse. He pulled at his collar again.

"Lord Contra Mundi?" He said just loud enough for Cain to hear over his organ.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said, never looking at the man as he continued to play.

"It's about the prisoner, the Empress Vradica," he said, nervously biting his lip as the others now had their attention on him instead of their game.

"What of her?" Cain asked as the tone of the song changed to something threatening.

"Well, milord, sh-she's not in her cell…" the guard swallowed and Cain slammed his hands down on the key board._ I knew this was a bad idea. I just knew it._

"NOT IN HER CELL?!" Cain yelled, turning around his eyes flaring red as he glared down at the offending guard. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I-I don't know," the guard said, stepping back as Cain descended the steps in a flash and stood before him. "She wasn't in h-her cell when I went to feed her and—"

That's all Cain needed to know from that idiotic man. This guard was useless! He couldn't look after a weak little girl, which was why he was now a bloody lump of meat on the floor. The remaining Orden members backed away as he turned towards them with the same red hot eyes.

"FIND HER! FIND HER NOW!" Contra Mundi screamed at them and the small group of Orden members scrambled out the door, taking their clothes with them.

* * *

(The Vatican, Caterina's office)

Caterina sighed heavily as she looked at the four priests and one holographic nun. She had had enough of them poking around where they didn't belong. She rose from her seat and moved to stand before them. She stared at each at every one of them with her razor sharp eyes.

"I have told each and every one of you to stop all investigations of Father Nightroad countless times, have I not?" she asked, her tone as hard and as cold as artic ice. "And yet, you all still continue against my direct order to cease all inquiry of Father Abel. I'm tired of repeating myself! If I catch any of you trying to do some more digging where you don't belong I will suspend you from active duty without pay, or if need be, put you under house arrest. Am I clear on this?"

The group of 5 clergy members nodded their heads and mumbled a few agreements. Hugue had only just returned and started doing his own digging with the others. Hugue, do to his many journeys, knew a few investigating tricks that the others did not know of or would not use that tactic in the first place.

Hugue had confirmed Leon's suspicion that Abel was disbanded. He had snuck into the one of the many file rooms via air duct, avoiding the guards and cameras, and pulled out Abel's file. He brought the file back to Leon and the others. The words "Closed File" was stamped with big red letters on the thick folder. Upon opening the file they found the resignation papers signed by Caterina herself and even Abel's own signature at the bottom making the papers legal.

Why did he resign? A reason was never give on the papers. Did he no longer wish to work for the Vatican or was he forced into resigning? When Caterina discovered that Abel's file was lifted from the room she had had enough. This of course brought forth this current meeting between her and her subordinates. She of course now had his file back and after this she was going to have it destroyed, which now she wished she could have done sooner.

They all started to leave when Caterina cleared her throat. She wasn't finished chewing them up and spitting them out just yet. They stopped and turned back around to face the crimson clad beauty. The look in her eyes had not dulled any.

"I know you have gone through the file by now and found that Abel resigned from the AX and even the Church. I know you all want answers as to why he resigned. I am not permitted to give you any details on the matter. He asked me to never disclose anything; not even to the members of the AX," Caterina said in a brick hard tone. "Not even Tres knows. So, if you think about hacking into his data banks you can forget that as well. All you need to know is that Abel no longer works for the Church. That in itself is far too much information.

"Also I'm very disappointed in all of you. I would have expected my best agents to know their place and duty. This really makes me wonder just how much you respect me and how much trust I should put into you in the future. When I give you an order I trust you to respect that order. So in the future I expect to have my orders carried out thoroughly unless certain conditions occur that the orders can not be completed. Also, something as simple as a cease inquiry order can be completed easily and instantly."

The 5 members her AX remained silent. She had a very good point. By going against those simple orders they pretty much started walking on thin ice with her. Her trust in them had dropped and it would take while to build it back up again. It was after all a very simple order, but they wanted to be pigheaded and this is where their stubbornness brought them. No where but to a good tongue lashing and a threat hanging over head of suspension without pay or house arrest.

They didn't move this time, waiting to see if Caterina was finished with her lecture. She didn't say anything for few moments. They were waiting for her to dismiss them. With a hard breathe she shooed them with her hand. They bow to her before leaving.

Caterina sat back down at her desk and looked at the large file on her desk. She would take the file personally to have it incinerated. Nothing was simple anymore. Now her AX had finally gotten it in their heads that Abel was off limits, but she still had to deal with her war hungry brother. He was determined to find something to go to war with Prince Vladimir.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in," Caterina said, slipping the file into a drawer.

"I have your mail, Milady," a small nun said, walking in.

"Thank you," she said, taking the mail from the nun.

The young nun bowed and left, shutting the door behind her. Caterina sifted through her mail. She found Abel's letter and opened it hastily. She read it over a couple of times to grasp what he was saying.

The first sentence could mean he's fully aware of the situation already. The second line possibly meant that she needed to confuse her elder brother's investigators somehow. The third sentence meant he would give them no reason to start a war in hopes of keeping the peace. Fourth line meant that the tides could easily change from peace to the pending war. The final line is basically asking her if there was anything he could do to avoid the war or was war bound to happen regardless.

Abel was already doing a lot more than she expected him to do. He knew a war was mounting but he didn't heighten security or mount any forces to show he was not planning on attacking them. It was both dumb and smart. Francesco and a few allied nations saw this as weak spot on the Empire by not raising their defenses, while Albion and other nations saw this as an act to keep the peace and not cause paranoia.

Another thing is that Abel was donating money to foundations all over Europe and resources to needy nations trying to stay on good terms with them. Francesco saw this as an act to buy allies, while the counties receiving the needed money and resource saw this as a gesture of peace.

Every positive thing that Abel did that bastard cardinal would twist it around into something entirely negative. He was trying to soil Prince Vladimir's good name in every possible way and people were buying that trash. They only knew what Francesco wanted them to know. It was disgusting! He was even working down the His Holiness into believing that the Empire meant war. Caterina could barely get anytime with her younger brother. Francesco had control of him most of the time now.

She put the letter in the drawer for safe keeping until she got some time to write him back. She thumbed through her mail and found another letter with same the black marking but on the top left corner. Perhaps Abel forgot something in his last letter. But as she went to open the letter the writing on the envelope did not match Abel's handwriting and the mark should always be on the bottom right, also the quality of the paper was poor as well as the ink. She was hesitated to open the letter. This could be some type of counterfeit letter but it was very poor counterfeit.

She took her letter opener and carefully opened the envelope. Before pulling out the letter she tapped the envelope on her desk to check for any unusual substance that could have collected at the bottom of the envelope. Finding nothing on her desk she carefully pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Duchess of Milan,_

_I am writing you to warn you of emanate danger. Before the week is out the Rosen Kreuz Orden will use Methuselah radical extremists groups and other smaller parties to slaughter 1,000 clergymen and women through out all of Europe in hopes of putting the blame on the Empire. If they succeed war will spread rapidly enveloping every nation. Unfortunately I cannot tell you where the locations of the attacks will be taking place. I'm sorry but that is beyond my knowledge. I will try to keep you up to date the best I can. I cannot guaranty that I can warn you of every action of the Rosen Kreuz Orden. But I will do what I can to aid you in avoiding a war with the Empire. I suggest you act quickly on this. The sooner the better as they say._

_Sincerely,_

_S_

_P.S. Destroy this letter before it falls into some undesirable hands, and tell no one about me._

Caterina looked at the letter wide eyed. Slaughter 1,000 clergymen and woman?! If the letter rang true she had better act right now. This was the last thing she needed if she wanted to help keep the peace. She started making calls to all the right people that would keep it quiet and away from her brother's investigators. They would spread the word out to all of the dioceses in Europe and then the dioceses would spread the word out to their local churches. Hopefully word doesn't come too late.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began writing to Abel again. She needed to tell him what was going on. He needed to know just as much as she did. Abel could slip in some of his agents into the radical groups hopefully. What a day this was turning out to be.

* * *

(New Human Empire)

Abel was bored. There were no royal duties to do that day. It was too rainy and wet to go out to do something fun. Asta had some of her own duties to attend to as did Ion, Mirka, and Lady Shira. Abel stared out his French doors leading to the rain soaked marble balcony.

The clouds were dark with heavy rain and the occasional flash of lighting filled the sky. The cold rain pelted the glass on the doors. He let out a long sigh. He was so bored. Abel wouldn't mind playing a game of chess or some cards, but asking one of the palace staff to play a game felt awkward. It would feel like God asking humans to a game of LIFE. Wait God's already playing that game and doing fine job of it.

He hit his head on the doors in frustration. This was miserable! He was so bored he almost wanted to cry. And to make things worse he had that MGM song "_Singin' in the Rain_" stuck in his head. He hit head on the doors again if nothing it might knock that blasted song from his mind. It wasn't working and he didn't want an even bigger headache from hitting his head repeated on the doors. Or break his mask.

Let's face it he was bored and as we all know when a person is brought to this stage of depressing boredom that will try anything to bring some enjoyment into their life. For some it could be staring at a textured ceiling and see what animal or face we can pick out sometime even wood grain. Some people may go on a cleaning spree, some just get some shuteye, and some do some small repairs they keep putting off when they had something better thing to do, like staring at a textured ceiling and find Abraham Lincoln.

Abel should know he already found Lincoln, Don Knots, Lady Liberty's torch, a dog, a moose, some odd demented face, something that resembled the Eiffel Tower, and if he squinted he could make out Elvis Presley and Norma Jeane Mortenson (Baker) better known as Marilyn Monroe.

For Abel 2 hours of staring at the ceiling finding faces and finally become even more boring. There were maids and repairmen everywhere doing the cleaning and fixing thing. So that left only two options that only the most despite of bored people will do to entertain themselves. One annoying the hell out of other people so they get pissed at you and two do the stupid shit that you normally wouldn't do in front of anyone. He vouched for the second one. After all what could a little stupid fun do?

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feelin' I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above," Abel said, opening the French doors to soaking wet balcony. "The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain I have a smile on my face…"

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Rain came down in sheets and in buckets. The heaviest of the rain had just hit the city. Lightning flash brilliantly and thunder rolled on forever. It was flat out miserable but to one lone soul it was his little slice of heaven. As a child he was never really allowed to do such things as play out in the rain and as an adult it would silly to do such a childish thing. So, while no one was watching he decided to do the very thing that only children would do.

Polished marble is smooth the touch if it should get wet it will become as slick as ice. Knowing this all too well Abel had found himself sliding across the balcony as fast as he could. Most of the time on his sock clad feet but that didn't mean he didn't go sliding only any other part of his body and most of those were by accident. His rump seemed to ache the most. Not that he cared he was have too much fun _singing and dancing in the rain._

Too much fun in fact to even notice he had someone watching being an idiot just inside the French doors to his room. The person inside his room was just bawling with laughter at his obliviousness to the situation. The person had actually pulled a chair to the door to watch him slide across, fall on his ass, dance, and sing. This was a more entertaining than going to some silly play, which was why she was here.

Asta wiped her tear filled eyes trying to not to ruin her makeup. This was one of those candid moments that she wished she had a camera for. There was the Crown Prince of the Empire playing in the rain like a little kid without a care in the world. He was having a splendid time out there by himself. She was contented to watch him more than go to that play she had bought tickets for. You won't see this kind of action in _Phantom of the Opera._

Vladimir finally stopped after hearing a bit shrill laughter come from the French doors through an absents of thunder. He slowly turned around to see a darkened image of Asta sitting just inside the doors laugh at him. Vlad quickly ran across the balcony and hid just out of her sight.

"Jesus, how long has she been sitting there?" Vladimir growled at himself. "What is she doing in my room for that matter?! This so embarrassing!"

A moment later he heard the doors creak open and a bright purple umbrella open up just in his line of sight. A second later Asta stepped out holding up her magenta skirt with one hand while the other hand held the umbrella. She was still laughing at him as she neared him. Vladimir froze solid as she moved ever closer.

"Were you holding back on dance steps at the ball?" she mused with a smirk as an odd squeak came from the masked prince. "I'd offer you my umbrella but at this point it would be useless to you."

"Y-yeah, I guess it w-would…" he stumbling over his words.

"You want to come inside now?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter. "You might want to change before we go to the play tonight."

"What play?" he asked moving towards the door.

"I told you I had two tickets to see _Phantom of the Opera,_" she snorted at him walking inside as Vladimir shut the doors.

"Oh, yeah, that play…" he chuckled awkwardly, scratching his head.

"What about that play?" Asta almost growled at him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," He said frantically waving his hands at her in defense. "I mean it's not like were seeing _Equus_."

"Damn right we are not," she growled at him. "Get some dry clothes on! I will not be seen with a waterlogged prince of the Empire."

"Give me a hug, Asta!" He said opening his dripping wet arms and came at her.

"Don't you dare! Get away from me!" Asta shrieked stepping away from him. "I mean it! Don't you dare touch me!"

"C'mon just a little hug!"

"I said no! Vlad, stop it! NOOOO!!"

Asta didn't step away quick enough before Vlad wrapped his sopping wet arms around and picked her up off the ground and spun her around a couple of times, with Asta screaming at him the enter time.

"There! Now we're both wet," he laughed, setting her down.

Asta looked down at the large wet spot on the front of her grown and part of her backside. After all the work to stay dry he got her wet anyway. She growled at him and balled her hands into fists. How dare he do that to her and to make things worse he's laughing about it.

"This is not funny!" she screamed at him. "You can forget about going out tonight!"

Asta turned on her heel and started towards the door. She didn't have to put up with some child in adult skin. She was going back home and taking a long hot bath. Just before she reached the door she felt the prince grab her hand and pulled to a stop.

"Oh, so you can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?" he asked in a serious tone. "I don't see where that is very fair."

"I didn't choose to get wet but you did," she bit at him as he let go of her.

"Oh, I see, you can't take a joke, can you?" he snorted at her crossing his arms.

"I don't see where this is a joke," she hissed, putting her hands on her hips. "And I can too take a joke!"

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can! Yes I can!"

"Okay, okay, Annie, you don't go getting your gun. Sheesh…" Vladimir snort at her. "I do have some nice dresses here in the palace you can borrow."

"Fine," She huffed.

"Fine, I'll get someone to bring some dresses for you," he snapped, walking over to the phone.

"You do that."

"I'll do that. Any particular color?"

"Blue and gold—wait did you call me, 'Annie?'"

_Wow, took her that long to figure that out?_

(A/N The last joke for those who don't know is based of a song "_Anything you can do_" from the play _Annie Get Your Gun_. Sorry it took so fricking long to update. But I do update just a little too slow I'm sorry to say. Any please leave a little review in my mailbox is so desire. Buh bye.)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
